Der Weg des Aurors
by Lady Erien
Summary: Morgane hat jenen Beruf ausgesucht, den jeder Jungzauberer gerne ergreifen würde.. Auror. Doch dieser hat nicht nur seine aufregenden Vorteile, sondern eröffnet auch seine ganz eigenen Leidenswege... Liebe, Leiden, Überleben. Kapitel 11 on; Please R
1. Prolog

Also, vorneweg. Charaktere aus den Büchern werden hier, wenn sie denn schon geboren sind, eher als Nebencharaktere auftreten, ich benutze hauptsächlich das Setting von Rowling, der Rest ist frei erfunden.

Der Anfang der Story ist ziemlich harmlos, doch im Lauf der Geschichte werdet ihr feststellen, dass das Rating R doch begründet ist.

Liebe, Leiden und Überleben.

* * *

**Dezember 1932 - 1. Hälfte des 6. Schuljahres in Hogwarts**  
(kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien) 

"Wieso übertrumpft mich so eine dämliche Hufflepuff eigentlich in jedem Fach?" Das Fluchen des jungen Slytherin war über den ganzen Flur zu hören.  
  
"Weil diese dämliche Hufflepuff im Gegensatz zu dir auch mal lernt", kam die schnippische Antwort genau hinter ihm.  
  
Sayres Malfoy drehte sich herum und musterte die junge Frau eisig. Wenn es nicht gerade Morgane O'Malley gewesen wäre, die ihm gegenüberstand, hätte er die schlanke 6. Klässlerin mit den feingeschnittenen edlen Gesichtszügen und ihren rotbraunen Haaren durchaus attraktiv finden können. Aber ein Malfoy und eine O'Malley passten nicht zusammen.

"Halt die Klappe O'Malley, kümmer dich um deinen Kram."  
  
"Ich glaube mein lieber Sayres, es ist mein Kram wenn du mich beleidigst", entgegnete Morgane unterkühlt, was schon kein gutes Zeichen war. Ihre scharfe Zunge war in der ganzen Stufe gefürchtet.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich dein bisschen Zauberstab Gefuchtel macht mir Angst, man kann kaum glauben das deine Eltern reinen Blutes sind", schnaubte er.  
  
"Man kann kaum glauben, dass du mit deiner Ausdrucksweise nicht doch aus der Gosse stammst", kam die prompte Erwiderung Morganes. Sayres zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.  
  
"Du wagst es dich wirklich"  
  
"Ja tut sie und nun geh Sayres, ehe es dir leid tut."  
  
Noch eine allzu bekannte Stimme, diesmal ein Slytherin. Was fand dieser Kerl nur an dieser O'Malley. Nun, keine Gryffindor, aber sie kam aus dem Versagerhaus schlecht hin.  
  
"Willst du mir drohen, Gregorius." Sein kalter Blick fiel auf den Tränkefanatiker, dessen Finger wie so oft mit einer Phiole spielten.  
  
"Ich drohe nie, Sayres Malfoy, das weißt du." Er sah ihn durchdringend an.  
  
"Darüber reden wir noch, Eisenfaust", brüllte der junge Malfoy, ehe er davon stürmte.  
"Und mit dir bin ich auch noch nicht fertig, O'Malley."

Seufzend sah Gregorius zu Morgane, welche ihn wütend ansah. Ihr Temperament war wirklich so feurig wie ihre Haare. Warum sie nach Hufflepuff gekommen war, war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel oder auch nicht wenn man es genau bedachte. Sie hatte zuviel von allen Häusern um irgendwo wirklich hinzupassen. Sie war intelligent, dickköpfig, stur, verschlagen, arbeitsam und hatte ein Temperament, dass man nicht gegen sich aufbringen sollte.  
  
"Warum hast du dich eingemischt", zischte sie wütend und wirklich sehr schlangenähnlich. "Ich wäre allein mit ihm fertig geworden."  
  
Daran zweifelte Gregorius nicht einmal eine Sekunde, Morgane war gefährlicher als ein wütendes Manticor wenn sie man sie reizte.  
  
"Vielleicht wollte ich nur, dass Ihr beiden keinen Ärger bekommt."  
  
"Er hat mich dämliche Hufflepuff genannt", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.  
  
Ein Seufzen entrang sich dem Slytherin.  
  
"Ich kümmere mich darum."  
  
"Gregorius?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Tu das nie wieder."  
  
Morgane machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Gregorius Eisenfaust schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er schon öfter unbeschadet gehört als man meinen sollte.

---------

Malfoys und O'Malleys passten nicht zusammen und hatten sich auch nichts zu sagen, dass war eine allgemein bekannte Regel. Zumindest wenn es Sayres und Morgane betraf. Aber ansonsten war Morgane eine recht umgängliche Person, die jeden der sie um Hilfe bat diese auch gewährte.  
  
Sie war in den meisten Fächern überdurchschnittlich gut und einzig zu Geschichte fehlte ihr der gewisse Bezug. Wahrscheinlich lag das aber mehr an dem einschläfernden Erzählungen von Professor Binns, als an ihrem Desinteresse. Da wollte man ja lieber von einem Geist unterrichtet werden, dieser hatte bestimmt mehr Temperament.  
  
Ein andere Punkt an Morgane war, dass sie viele ihrer männlichen Mitschüler trotz ihrer barschen Art anzog. Denn sie war eines der hübschesten Mädchen ihrer Stufe und durch ihren Ruf, dass sie schwer zu bekommen war, umso beliebter.  
  
Die meisten Verehrer wurde sie allerdings auf genau diese Art auch wieder los. Morgane neigte nicht dazu den jungen Männern Honig ums Maul zu schmieren oder einen auf feine junge Dame zu machen, wie es der Zeit eigentlich angemessen war.  
  
Im Gegenteil sagte sie jedem offen ihre Meinung, ob jener sie hören wollte oder nicht, war dabei nebensächlich.  
  
Einzige Gregorius Eisenfaust aus Slytherin und Keevon McKellen ein Ravenclaw wussten mit ihr umzugehen und sie zu besänftigen, ohne gleich mit etwas schlimmeren als einer Ohrfeige rechnen zu müssen.  
  
Außerdem versuchten beide Jungen Morganes Gunst für sich zu gewinnen, auch wenn diese es ihnen nicht leicht machte. Einziger Wermutstropfen an der Sache war, dass niemand von beiden ihr es offen mitteilen wollte, um Morganes Freundschaft nicht zu verlieren. Eine Sache die beide sehr ernst nahmen.  
  
Doch das Glück war ihnen hold gewesen, denn genau an diesem Morgen hing ein Aushang am schwarzen Brett, dass für dieses Weihnachtsfest einen Yule-Ball für die oberen drei Klassen ankündigte. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage mit welchem von beiden Morgane gehen würde oder ob sie es überhaupt tat.  
  
Die beiden Jungs, die sich zufällig am schwarzen Brett begegnet waren, sahen sich lange schweigend an. Plötzlich nickte Keevon.  
  
"Wer sie als erstes sieht darf fragen, wenn sie ablehnt ist der nächste dran", schlug er vor.  
  
"McKellen, dass ist die dümmste Idee die du jemals hattest." Gregorius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Mehr als verfluchen kann sie uns nicht, hast du eine bessere Idee? Ein Zettelchen schreiben?" Keevon zückte eine imaginäre Feder und schrieb auf ein imaginäres Stück Pergament. "Liebe Morgane, gehst du mit mir zum Yule- Ball. Kreuze an: Ja, nein, vielleicht." Er sah zu dem Slytherin. "Oder wäre dir ein mit Keevon, mit Gregorius, mit keinem lieber?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe keine bessere Idee." Gregorius sah den Ravenclaw nachdenklich an. "Wir nehmen das mit dem Fragen, wenn du ihr einen Zettel hinschiebst verflucht sie dich auf jeden Fall."  
  
Keevon hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
  
"Auf ein Wort, Eisenfaust."  
  
Gregorius ergriff diese und schüttelte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
"Auf ein Wort, McKellen. Möge der bessere gewinnen."  
  
Keevon fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Nun kannst du wirklich froh sein, dass Morgane, das nicht gehört hat."

---------

"Morgane? Gehst du mit mir zum Yule-Ball?"  
  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich herum, nicht schon wieder so einer, sie hatte wohl nicht oft genug nein gesagt. Doch diesmal sah sie keinen dieser aufdringlichen Möchtegern Zauberer sondern Keevon McKellen vor ihr.  
  
Morgane sah ihn erstaunt an, mit ihm hatte sie am wenigsten gerechnet.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Keevon hatte die junge Hexe noch nie so verblüfft gesehen und war nun ernsthaft bemüht zu lachen.  
  
"Weil ich dich sehr gern habe, Morgane. Also würdest du?"  
  
Morgane sah ihn konsterniert an, sie war mit Keevon gut befreundet und mit Gregorius, aber das er trotz ihrer barschen Art Interesse an ihr hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Dabei hatte sie sich immer mühe gegeben sich alle jungen Männe vom Leid zu halten.  
  
"In Ordnung..."  
  
Keevon grinste.  
  
"Dann sag ich Gregorius nur noch das er nicht mehr fragen braucht."  
  
Morgane sah ihm überrascht nach. Gregorius auch noch? Irgendwas hatte sie falsch gemacht, wenn plötzlich zwei Zauberer etwas von ihr wollten.

---------

Seit dem Tag an den Keevon Morgane gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm auf den Yule-Ball ging, hingen die beiden noch mehr zusammen als es sonst der Fall war  
  
Gregorius hatte seine Niederlage wie ein Slytherin hingenommen und akzeptiert, auch wenn er es innerlich bereute nicht schneller gewesen zu sein. Aber ihre Freundschaft hatte sich nicht verändert, sie war noch genauso innig wie vorher, bis auf die zarten Bande die sich zwischen Keevon und Morgane schlossen.  
  
Doch Gregorius hatte nicht vor dazwischen zu gehen, auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckt. Er wusste wann er verloren hatte und wenn dem schon so sein musste, dann wollte er zumindest die Freundschaft mit Morgane und Keevon nicht gefährden, das merkwürdigste Trio was es in ihrer Stufe wohl gab.

---------

Morgane betrachtete sich skeptisch im Spiegel. Die Person im Spiegel sah ihr nun überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Eine Fremde starrte ihr entgegen, edel und elegant, der Blick ein wenig hochnäsig. Dann grinste sie frech und Morgane erkannte sich wieder.  
  
"Ob Keevon mich überhaupt noch erkennt?"  
  
Nun sie würde es feststellen.  
  
Langsam ging sie die Treppe zur Halle hinunter. Keevon und Gregorius wollten dort auf sie warten. Morgane holte tief Luft und betrat die Halle. Viele Blicke trafen auf sie und erstauntes schweigen folgte ihr.  
  
"Das ist edles Blut", hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie staunend als die von Sayres Malfoy identifizierte. "Das ist ein wahres Beispiel von Eleganz und reinem Zaubererblut."  
  
Morgane unterdrückte gerade noch ein Lachen, es war offensichtlich, dass Sayres sie noch nicht erkannt hatte. Sonst würde er so etwas niemals über sie sagen.  
  
"Sayres.. erkennst du sie denn nicht", zischte sein Slytherinkumpan. Taliesin Charlton, ja er hatte sie sofort erkannt. Wenn man Kopf über in die Luft gehängt wird vergisst man das nicht so leicht. "Das ist diese..."  
  
Der Rest der Worte ging in einer schallenden Ohrfeige unter, was Morgane ein gedämpftes Kichern entlockte. Leider bekam sie den Rest der Unterhaltung nicht mehr mit, da Keevon sie endlich entdeckt hatte.  
  
"Du siehst... Du siehst..." Zu mehr Worten reichte es wohl nicht mehr.  
  
"Fantastisch aus", schloss eine andere Stimme. Gregorius schmunzelte amüsiert. "Keevon mach den Mund zu."  
  
Morgane lächelte leicht verlegen, was die beiden jungen Männer mehr in erstaunen versetzte als ihr auftreten.  
  
"Wollen wir dann", versuchte sie die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.  
  
Ein einheitliches Nicken. Keevon bot ihr den Arm an und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

---------

**April 1934, 2. Halbjahr des 7. Schuljahrs, Hogwarts**  
(kurz vor den letzten Prüfungen)  
  
"Nur noch Tränke und Verteidigung, dann habe ich alles", Morgane hing bei Keevon am Arm und spaziert mit diesem und Gregorius zum See. "Kinderspiel"  
  
"Deinen Enthusiasmus hätte ich gerne, Morgane", seufzte Keevon, der seine besten Fächer schon längst hinter sich gebracht hatte. "Das wird grausig. Was meinst du denn dazu Gregorius."  
  
"Mhmmmhm", brummte dieser, sein Gesicht in der Ausgabe des Daily Prophet vergraben.  
  
"Was ist Gregorius? Irgendwas passiert?" Morgane beugte sich neugierig zu ihm herüber, so dass Keevon ins Stolpern kam.  
  
"Morgane... nicht."  
  
"Mhm..." Kam die Antwort hinter der Zeitung.  
  
"Gregorius...", säuselte sie gefährlich.  
  
"Hö?" Endlich sah er auf. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Irgendetwas interessantes?"  
  
Er seufzte und drehte die Zeitung zu ihr, da er wusste sie würde nie aufgeben, wenn er es ihr nicht zeigte.  
  
Neue Übergriffe von Schwarzmagiern auf Mugglesiedlungen stand dort groß und breit.  
  
Morgane stutzte.  
  
"Wo denn?"  
  
Gregorius schnaubte.  
  
"Gute Frage, DAS steht nicht da drin."  
  
"Wie das steht nicht da drin?" Morgane riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und las den Artikel gründlich durch. "In Deutschland nahe Berlin."  
  
Die Jungs sahen sie verblüfft an.  
  
"Morgane, da steht kein Ort drin", wiederholte Gregorius. "Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Es steht da drin, du musst nur genau lesen", schnappte sie und gab ihm die Zeitung zurück. "Felicitas Crown hat den Bericht geschrieben und vorgestern hieß es, dass sie die nächsten zwei Wochen in Deutschland in Berlin verbringen wird. Daraus schließen wird in Deutschland nahe Berlin."  
  
"Mich interessiert auch wo sich diese Phrasendrescherin Felicitas Crown aufhält", brummte Gregorius und Keevon musste ihm im Stillen recht geben, nicht ohne Bewunderung für das Gedächtnis seiner Freundin.  
  
Morgane derweil war am Grübeln.  
  
"Warum haben sie nicht geschrieben wo?"  
  
"Morgane, was interessiert es dich denn. Wir haben morgen die nächste Prüfung, überlass das dem Ministerium und den Auroren."  
  
Keevon schmunzelte als er in Morganes verärgertes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Nur weil du immer über deinen Tränken hockst, heißt das nicht das wir das auch machen. Ich werde Auror wenn ich die Schule fertig habe."  
  
Sie machte sich von Keevon los und ging ein paar Schritte, um sich dann zu den Jungs umzudrehen.  
  
"Ich habe meine Bewerbungen schon vor einem Jahr losgeschickt und letzten Monat habe ich die Bestätigung bekommen, dass wenn ich meinen Abschluss mit den entsprechenden Noten erhalten habe zum Aurorentraining übernommen werde."  
  
Die beiden sahen sie Fassungslos an.  
  
Das war nun wirklich eine Überraschung und damit rückte sie jetzt erst raus. Keiner von beiden zweifelte auch nur eine Sekunde daran, dass Morgane dies auch schaffen würde. Aber das sie die Aufnahme schon bewilligt hatte, war für beide ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Diese Frau war immer noch für eine Überraschung gut, egal wie sehr man sie zu kennen meinte.  
  
---------

**Der letzte Schultag**  
  
"Und was macht ihr nun?"  
  
Gregorius sah seine beiden Freunde nachdenklich an. Hier war nun ihr letzter Tag in Hogwarts, der wirklich allerletzte. Die Prüfungen waren bestanden, jeder von ihnen hatte seinen Abschluss mit guten Noten geschafft, was wollte man mehr.  
  
"Aurorentraining, ab August", antwortete Morgane, welche sich wieder an Keevon gelehnt hatte. "Keevon überlegt es sich auch noch, man hat es ihm angeboten, aber er will noch ein wenig damit warten."  
  
"Es müssen ja nicht unbedingt beide direkt Auroren sein oder?" Er sah zu seiner Freundin hinunter. "Außerdem ist der Job den man mir angeboten hat recht reizvoll."  
  
Morgane verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Sie haben im Angeboten fürs Magical Accidental Squad zu arbeiten und er ist ja so was von begeistert."  
  
"Lass ihn doch Morgane, wenn er meint, dass es ihm gefällt."  
  
"Was wirst du machen, Gregorius?" Keevon sah neugierig zu ihm herüber.  
  
"Ich habe einen Platz in der Forschungsabteilung angeboten bekommen, aber sobald es mir möglich ist, will ich zurück nach Hogwarts. Tränke unterrichten." Seine Augen blitzten freudig auf.  
  
"Also jeder einen anderen Weg." Morgane seufzte. "Aber wir bleiben in Kontakt."  
  
Die beiden anderen nickten, sicher würden sie in Kontakt bleiben, auch wenn dieser zu Morgane der am schwierigsten aufrechtzuerhaltende wäre.  
  
"Dann ist das ja geklärt" Die junge Frau sprang auf ihre Füße und sah zu ihnen hinab. "Ich muss noch zuende packen, wir sehen uns spätestens im Zug."  
  
Gregorius sah ihr nachdenklich nach, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Keevon ab, der Zeichen in den Sand malte. Er würde Morgane verlieren, wenn er ihren Weg nicht folgte, dass wusste Gregorius jetzt schon. Keiner von beiden würde sie halten können.  
  
"Keevon..." Der Angesprochene sah auf und in seine Richtung. "Liebst du Morgane?"  
  
Keevon sah den Slytherin, nun fast Ex-Slytherin, erstaunt an. Was für eine Frage.  
  
"Sicher liebe ich Morgane, dass weißt du Gregorius."  
  
"Warum lässt du dann zu das du sie verlierst?" Keevon sah ihn verwirrt an, wie meinte er das jetzt? Wieso ließ er das zu? "Warum?"  
  
"Ich verliere sie doch gar nicht.. Ist das nun wieder eine dieser Slytherin Spinnereien, Gregorius?"  
  
Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Dafür das Keevon in Ravenclaw gewesen ist, hatte er eine verdammt lange Leitung.  
  
"Du wirst sie verlieren, Keevon. Morgane wird ein Auror und nur ein anderer Auror kann platz in ihrem Leben finden, allein weil sie ständig auf Missionen sein wird. Sie wird keine Zeit für dich haben und du wirst nie wissen wo sie steckt und ob es ihr gut geht."  
  
Keevon nickte langsam. Der Gedanke war ihm auch schon mal irgendwann gekommen, aber er hatte ihn auch gleich wieder verworfen. Für Morgane hatte schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit festgestanden, dass sie Auror werden würde, aber er? Er wusste immer noch nicht so recht was er machen sollte.  
  
"Wenn du sie nicht verlieren willst, musst du ihren Weg gehen. Auch wenn diese wohl am Anfang getrennt sein werden. Sie werden zwei unerfahrene junge Auroren sicher nicht zusammenpacken."  
  
"Ich werde es mir überlegen", kam es Keevon seufzend über die Lippen.  
  
Gregorius schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was gab es da noch viel zu überlegen. Morgane war es wert.  
  
"Wenn du meinst", war seine einzige Antwort.

---------


	2. Kapitel 1 Aurorentraining

**Ein paar Monate späte, Herbst 1934**  
**Aurorentraining  
**  
„O'Malley, konzentrieren sie sich auf ihren Patronus", brüllte der Ausbilder zum wiederholten mal der störrischen Hexe zu, welche kein Einsehen zeigte.  
  
„Was nutzt es uns wenn wir diesen verflixten Patronus auf das da..."Ihr Zauberstab deutete auf eine Dementor-Attrappe. „...anwenden können, aber in unserem ganzen Leben noch keinen einzigen Dementor begegnet sind. Wer sagt uns denn, dass wir nicht schreiend davon laufen, wenn wir einen echten sehen, oder vor Schreck wie gelähmt sind. Gehört es überhaupt zu unserer Ausbildung einen echten Dementor zu sehen", fauchte Morgane ihren Ausbilder an.  
  
Um sie herum herrschte betretendes Schweigen. Die kleine Gruppe von ihren Mitstudenten schien nichts davon zu halten Partei zu ergreifen, weder für die eine noch für die andere Seite. ‚Gott verdammte Feiglinge, alle miteinander', fluchte Morgane stumm und hätte sich gewundert wie ähnlich die Gedanken ihres Ausbilder in diesem Moment aussahen. Morgane O'Malley war seine beste Schülerin, die beste die er seit Jahren hatte, aber sie war auch die sturste und unvernünftigste Hexe, der er jemals in seiner gesamten Karriere begegnet ist.  
  
„Was erwarten Sie von uns, dass wir sie nach Azkaban schicken, damit sie die Auswirkungen von Dementoren am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen", blaffte er sie an, was Morgane ein mildes Lächeln entlockte. Kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
„Warum eigentlich nicht."Ihr zorniger Blick durchbohrte ihrem Ausbilder fast. „Schaden tut es niemanden und dann können wir sehen, wer für die Ausbildung zum Auror wirklich geeignet ist. Sie sagten selbst das so ein Dementor kein Zuckerschlecken ist. Aber was ist, wenn uns einer in einer bedrohlichen Situation begegnet, wenn dann Panik ausbricht..."  
  
Unruhiges Gemurmel wurde laut, keiner von ihnen wollte unbedingt nach Azkaban und einem echten Dementor begegnen. Es reichte doch wenn man einen Patronus beherrschte, Dementoren standen schließlich unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich den Vorschlag an den Leiter der Abteilung schicken." Morgane sah ihren Ausbilder herausfordernd an. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass man dieses Schreiben lesen wird? Und wenn, glauben Sie wirklich, dass man darauf eingeht", seine Stimme war nun ruhiger, aber eiskalt. „Hören sie auf hier Theater zu machen und produzieren sie diesen Patronus. Die Idee ist lächerlich."  
  
„Ich fand sie nicht schlecht", unterbrach ihn eine dunkle, raue Stimme, jemand der gerade noch nicht da gewesen war. „Unsere jungen Auroren müssen auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, auch auf Dementoren."  
  
„Aber Mr. Jerom, wir können sie doch nicht nach Azkaban schicken."Wieder sprach der Ausbilder und Morgane sah sich neugierig nach dem Sprecher um, der ihr zur Seite gesprungen war. Dr. Sean Jerom, Direktor der Aurorenabteilung, ein älterer, untersetzter Mann, der nicht gerade aussah als könnte er es mit den dunklen Mächten aufnehmen, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte ein Kampfgeist, der Morgane vorsichtig gemacht hätte, wäre er ihr Gegner gewesen.  
  
„Warum nicht, der Standort des Gefängnisses ist nicht gerade ein Staatsgeheimnis, was sollen sie dort schon machen außer in Ohnmacht fallen? Gefangene befreien?"Der Direktor schnaubte. „Ich werde ein Memo rausschicken. Sie werden demnächst einen Ausflug nach Azkaban machen, guten Tag."  
  
Der Ausbilder sah ihm fassungslos hinterher, dann fiel sein Blick auf Morgane, welche keine Regung zeigte.  
  
„Haben sie mal wieder ihren Willen bekommen O'Malley."Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiter machen."  
  
Innerlich am Grinsen tat ihm Morgane nun den gefallen einen Patronus zu produzieren, der den Vorschriften gerecht kam. Trotzdem hörte sie die Stimme des Ausbilders, der sich der Gruppe zugewandt hatte.  
  
„Und ihr macht euch auch wieder an die Arbeit, feiger Haufen", schnauzte er sie an. „Auroren müssen in jeder Situation zusammen stehen, auch wenn es nicht ihre Meinung ist, aber wie eine Gruppe Karnickel sich in die Ecke zu drängen, dass haben wir gerne."  
  
---------  
  
**Januar 1935, Azkaban**  
  
Es war eisig, der kalte Wind strich ihr über die Wange, so dass Morgane dass Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Haut gefror. Sie hatten sie in der Nacht überrascht. Vier gegen einen. Morgane war der Ansicht, dass sie einen guten Kampf geliefert hatte, dafür das sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.  
  
Wer sie angegriffen hatte wusste sie nicht und ebenso wenig wusste sie, wie diese Zauberer es geschafft hatten die Schutzbanne außer Gefecht zu setzen, die sie um ihr Zimmer gelegt hatte. Drei von ihnen hatte sie erledigen können, nur den vierten hatte sie nicht gesehen.  
  
‚Du hast getan was du konntest, wer rechnet auch schon damit in einem eigentlich sicheren Haus angegriffen zu werden. Du bist nicht einmal ein fertig ausgebildeter Auror', schalt sie sich innerlich. Doch das eigentlich störte sie in ihren Argumenten. Es gab keine absolut sicheren Orte, für niemanden, dass sollte sie sich endlich merken. Es gab nur Plätze, die sicherer waren als andere. Und ob sie gut gekämpft hatte oder nicht war gleichgültig, es zählte nur eines: Sie hatte verloren.  
  
„Vorwärts", zischte die Stimme des Maskierten ihr zu und gab ihr einen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie nach vorne Taumeln ließ. Ihre Gesichter hatte sie nicht gesehen, was nichts gutes verhieß.  
  
Morgane ging langsam weiter, sie hatte sich nur umsehen wollen. Doch der Anblick war ernüchternd. Sie war auf einer Insel, schwarzer Fels mitten im stürmischen Meer. Der eiskalte Wind trieb Schneeflocken heran. Sie fror erbärmlich, sie trug ein etwas dickeres Nachthemd und einen Umhang, sowieso feste Winterstiefel. Ein merkwürdiger Anblick und für dieses Wetter kaum geeignet. Sie wollte momentan nur raus aus diesem Wind, ihre Knochen wurden langsam zu Eis.  
  
Ihr Bewacher trieb sie unbarmherzig vorwärts auf ein dunkles Gebäude zu, schwarz... unheimlich... Morganes Atem stockte als sie es erkannte. Sie war in Azkaban.  
  
---------  
  
„Ist das die letzte?", drang eine eher unwirkliche Stimme an ihr Ohr. Die eisige Kälte durchdrang selbst im Inneren des Gebäudes noch ihre Knochen und schien sie nicht verlassen zu wollen und noch etwas anderes war hier. Unwirklich.  
  
„Sie hat uns ziemlichen Ärger gemacht", knurrte die wohlbekannte Stimme ihres Bewachers an ihrem Ohr. „Wollte einfach nicht aufgeben, die anderen waren leichter zu kriegen." Morgane schaut überrascht auf. Die anderen? Welche anderen? Doch die beiden Gestalten neigten nicht dazu noch mehr zu sagen.  
  
„Sie bekommt eine Zelle ganz für sich allein", sagte die erste Stimme wieder.  
  
Das Quietschen einer lange nicht geölten Tür drang an ihre Ohren. Es war sehr dunkel hier drinnen, so dass sie nur Schemen sehen konnte, sie fragte sich wie die beiden überhaupt etwas vernünftig erkennen konnten.  
  
Sie wurde auf das Quietschen halb zugeschoben halb geschupst.  
  
Ein dumpfer Schlag war auf ihrem Kopf noch zu spüren, ehe alles in vollkommene Finsternis versank.  
  
---------  
  
Ihr Schädel dröhnte als sie erwachte, ein Stechender Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihn mit den Händen ab, zog diese aber schnell wieder zurück. Eine wunderschöne Beule zeichnete sich dort ab.  
  
„Bastarde", zischte sie.  
  
Wieder durchdrang die Kälte sie bis in ihr innerstes. Eiseskälte, Grabeskälte. Es war ein Gefühl als ob alle übel erwachten, keine Hoffnung, kein froher Gedanke, nur Kälte, Resignation. Morgane schauderte und kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. Es war als würden sämtliche positiven Gedanken verschwinden bis nichts mehr übrig wäre, nicht mal sie selbst.  
  
Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu klären, zu ordnen, doch es fiel ihr unnatürlich schwer. Alles übel kam hervor, kein Funken Hoffnung.  
  
„Warum kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren", wisperte sie, um wenigstens ihre eigene Stimme hören zu können. „Es ist so als stehle mir..."  
  
Ihr Atem stockte. Was hatte sie gesagt, wo sie war?  
  
„Azkaban"Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr ein Hauch. Sie sprang auf die Füße und ging langsam, zögernd zur Tür ihrer Zelle. Ein Klacken ertönte und eine modernde Hand schob eine Schale durch eine Klappe hinein, die Kälte schien sich auszudehnen, zu wachsen und Morgane wich vor der Tür zurück.  
  
‚Dementoren', dachte sie bitter. Nun ja sie hatte selbst welchen begegnen wollen, aber nicht unbedingt in einer Zelle in Azkaban. Was sollte sie nun tun? Hier bleiben wollte sie nicht. Aber was sollte sie schon tun. Sie war allein, schwach, unbewaffnet. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit die von der Anwesenheit der Dementoren geschürt wurde breitete sich unaufhaltsam aus. Doch noch kämpfte Morgane dagegen an, es gab immer einen Weg. Doch es ist so aussichtslos. Ihre Innere Stimme wurde lauter, Dunkelheit verschlang sie.  
  
Ohne großen Elan nahm sie die Schüssel mit dem Essen, eine mittlerweile kalt gewordene graue kleisterartige Masse.  
  
„Haferschleim"Angewidert stellte Morgane es beiseite. So groß war ihr Hunger dann doch nicht. Sie steckte ihre Finger in den Umhang, welche schon fast Eiszapfen glichen. Nachdenklich und noch nicht allen Hoffnungen beraubt spielten diese mit einem glatten Stock in einer der Taschen.  
  
Wenn sie noch so klar denken konnte waren nicht allzu viele Dementoren hier, oder sie patrouillierten den Flur entlang, so dass sie ab und zu weniger von ihrem Einfluss spürte. ‚Oder du bildest dir das ein Morgane Nimue Cassandra O'Malley', schalt sie sich und zog den Stock aus der Tasche um ihn im Halbdunkel besser betrachten zu können.  
  
Ihr Atem stockte einen kurzen Moment lang. Es war ihr Zauberstab, aber warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie noch ihren Zauberstab. So blöd konnte doch niemand sein einer Hexe ihren Zauberstab zu lassen, selbst wenn es in Azkaban war.  
  
„_Lumos_", murmelte sie und das Licht aus der Spitze ihres Stabes erhellte die Zelle, welche im dunklen wirklich anheimelnder ausgehen sehen hatte. Sie musste hier fliehen, solange sie noch halbwegs bei Verstand war und ihr die Dementoren noch nicht das letzte bisschen geraubt hatten.  
  
Sie sah zur Tür. Ihr fielen nicht mehr besonders viele Sprüche ein, aber da die Türen wohl kaum magisch versiegelt waren, dürfte es ihr reichen.  
  
„_Alohomora_", versuchte sie es mit wenig Hoffnung im Herzen. Die Kälte in ihr wuchs, während ihre klammen Finger den Stab umklammert hielten, und dies lag nicht nur an den eisigen Graden, die selbst hier in der Zelle herrschten.  
  
--------- 


	3. Kapitel 2 Dementoren

---------

Klick. Morgane hatte noch nie so ein lautes Geräusch gehört. Sie hoffte nur das niemand es gehört hatte.  
  
Mit erhobenen Zauberstab ging sie auf die Tür zu. Sie spürte die Kälte näher herankommen. Hoffnungslosigkeit umklammerte sie in ihrem totengleichen Griff. Die hand mit dem Stab sank nach unten. Warum sollte sie kämpfen, wenn es für sie keinen Weg von der Insel gab. Wie sollte sie hier fortkommen?  
  
‚_Dementoren.. Morgane.. reiß dich zusammen, dass sind nur die Dementoren, wehr sich dagegen_', rief sie sich selbst Mut zu. Doch es fiel ihr immer schwerer den Arm zu haben und die Zellentür zu öffnen.  
  
„Expecto Patronum", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich her, als liefe sie Gefahr diese lebenswichtigen Worte zu vergessen. „Expecto Patronum."  
  
Langsam zog sie die Tür ihrer Zelle auf und trat auf den Gang, welcher noch Kälter zu sein schien als die kleine Zelle. Wachsam sah sie sich um. Sie spürte sie, aber sie sah keinen. Wo waren die Dementoren.  
  
Als hätte er die Frage gehört glitt einer von ihnen auf Morgane zu. Ihr Atem stockte, gefror in der eisigen Luft. Doch ihre Hand hob sich wie von selbst. Die Spitze des Zauberstabes auf den Dementor deutend.  
  
„Ex... expecto Patronum", stammelte sie und erreichte nur ein paar wenige Funken. Die den Dementor nur ein paar Sekunde innehielten.  
  
‚_Du wirst die Sonne wieder sehen wenn du hier rausbist. Du siehst Keevon wieder'_  
  
Ihre schmale Gestalt straffte sich, versuchte diesen Gedanken zu halten, ihn auszuweiten. Doch der näherrückende Dementor wollte ihr dies nicht erleichtern.  
  
„EXPECTO PATRONUM"Diesmal schrie sie den Spruch geradezu heraus, als würde dies die Wirkung verstärken. Es schien zu wirken. Etwas schien sich zu festigen, ein Tier, eher ein Fabelwesen, klein aber wendig, zierlich und doch schwer zu besiegen. Ohne scheu flog es wie die Kugel einer Pistole auf den Dementor zu. Ließ ihn zurückweichen und verschaffte Morgane die Atempause die sie brauchte.  
  
Noch war kein weiterer Dementor zu sehen, aber sie wusste das ihr Glück nicht lange anhalten würde und was sollte eine Fee schon viel gegen Dementoren ausrichten. Sie meinte sich wage daran zu erinnern, dass der Ausgang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung dessen lag, wo der Dementor hingeflüchtet war.  
  
‚_Also nichts wie raus hier, Morgane'_ Doch wieder zögerte sie. Was wenn noch mehr von ihren Leuten hier wären. Sie konnte sie kaum hier lassen.  
  
‚Sicher kannst du sie hier lassen, sie würden dich auch zurücklassen', mischte sich ihre innere Stimme wieder ein, doch Morgane schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie so feige war ihre Kollegen im Stich zu lassen, war sie zum Auror wahrlich nicht geeignet.  
  
---------  
  
Sie hatte am Ende des Flurs begonnen zu suchen, dort wo der Dementor verschwunden war. Dort wo er auch wieder auftauchen würde, wenn er wiederkam. Doch die ersten 5 Zellen waren leer.  
  
Was hatten sie doch gleich gesagt, sie wäre die Letzte gewesen, die sie gefangen hätten. Dann müsste ihre Zelle auch die Letzte gewesen sein, die man besetzt hatte. Und was wäre, wenn man sie in andere Zellentrakte gesteckt hatte? Darüber wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken.  
  
Weiterhin sah sie in jeder Zelle nach bis sie zurück zu ihrer eigenen kam, welche im letzten drittel des hinteren Flures lag. Es lagen noch genug Zellen vor ihr, also kein Grund die Hoffnung aufzugeben.  
  
Aber was wäre wenn sie die Einzige war die überlebt hatte. Nur warum sollte man die jenige die sich am meisten wehrte am Leben lassen und die anderen nicht, umgekehrt wäre es logischer.  
  
„Hör auf zu denken, such lieber", weiß sie sich leise zurecht, was in der Stille genauso gut ein Schrei hätte sein können.  
  
Sie öffnete die nächste Zelle mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ohne noch wirklich daran zu glauben jemanden zu finden. Sie zog die Tür auf. Ihre Atme stockte, als sie endlich das fand wonach sie gesucht hatte.  
  
„Majorie"Mit einem Satz war sie in der Zelle. Die junge Hexe sah nicht viel besser aus als sie selbst, auch sie trug nur ein Nachthemd, einen Umhang und Schuhe. Sie schüttelte ihre Mitschülerin hart und bekam sie erst mit ein paar Ohrfeigen dazu sie anzusehen. „Steh auf, hier kannst du nicht bleiben. Hast du deinen Zauberstab."  
  
Die junge Frau sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Morgane, was machen wir hier? Wo sind wir?"  
  
„Azkaban und nun such endlich deinen Zauberstab", fuhr sie sie an. Es tat ihr fast leid Majorie so zurecht zuweisen, aber was sollte sie machen. Die Dementoren konnten jeden Moment zurück kommen. „Du muss mir helfen die andere zu befreien."  
  
Majorie nickte schwach und Morgane hoffte wirklich, dass sie ein einfaches Alohomora noch hinbekommen würde.  
  
Nachdem diese auch ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatte, zog Morgane sie aus der Zelle hinaus. Immer noch kein Dementor in Sicht.  
  
‚_Das gefällt mir nicht, so lange lassen sie doch bestimmt nicht auf sich warten. So ein lächerlicher Patronus hält sie in ihren eigenen Gefilden kaum lange zurück._'  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen und warn mich wenn ein Dementor kommt", zischte Morgane ihr zu, als Majorie kläglich daran scheiterte die Tür aufzuzaubern. Aber immerhin hatte es Morgane einen Funken Hoffnung zurückgeben jemanden zufinden, etwas desorientiert vielleicht, aber lebendig und wohlauf.  
  
---------  
  
Die nächsten beiden Zellen waren leer, erst in der dritten fand sie wieder einen Zauberer. Zum Glück schien er es besser weggesteckt zu haben als Majorie und merkwürdigerweise trug auch er seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Einen Fehler glaub ich ja noch, zwei vielleicht auch, aber dreimal hintereinander ist zuviel Zufall."Sie sah sich auf dem Flur um. „Jemand will das wir entkommen."  
  
Morgane wollte sich gerade der nächsten Tür zuwenden, als Majorie anfing wie am Spieß zu schreien. Morgane fuhr herum, den Zauberstab in die Höhe gerissen. Dementoren. Majorie rannte schreiend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, der junge Mann folgte ihr.  
  
„Bleibt hier, ihr wisst nicht was Euch da erwartet", schrie sie ihnen nach, ungläubig hinter den beiden herblickend. Wollten die sich denn umbringen? Zusammen waren ihre Chancen um das hundertfache, wahrscheinlich sogar tausendfache Höher. Stattdessen rannten sie Kopf blind davon und ließen alle anderen im Stich.  
  
Zitternd deutet Morgane ihren Zauberstab wieder auf die Dementoren, zwei waren es diesmal. Eiseskälte umklammerte sie und ein positiver Gedanke viel ihr umso schwerer nachdem sie von den anderen beiden im Stich gelassen worden war. Aber es half nichts, sie musste kämpfen, wenn sie hier bei Verstand wieder rauswollte.  
  
„_Expecto Patronum_", rief sie. Ihre Stimme klang diesmal zittriger als beim ersten mal, obwohl sie da schwächer gewesen war. Keine Fee erschien dieses mal, der Zauber wurde nicht körperlich, nur Silbriger Nebel hüllte die Dementoren ein. Aber es reichte aus, sie zurückweichen zu lassen und gab Morgane die Chance eine weitere Tür zu öffnen. Ihr Blick fiel nur kurz hinein und auf den Bewohner, der sie erstaunlich wach ansah, im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen die sie zuvor befreit hatte.  
  
Schnell sah sie wieder zu den Dementoren, es hatte sie nicht lange aufgehalten. Doch der Anblick eines nicht vollkommen um den Verstand gebrachten Zauberers hatte ihr neue Hoffnung gegeben.  
  
„_Expecto Patronum_", wiederholte sie fester und erzeugte erneut die Fee. Endlich war der Patronus stark genug die Dementoren zurückweichen zu lassen. Sie drehte sich zur Zelle.  
  
„Komm, ich weiß nicht wie lange es sie aufhält", forderte sie ihn barsch auf. „Danke, Morgane."  
  
Dieses Stimme... Morgane blieb stocksteif stehen, die Kälte, die Angst, sogar die Dementoren waren vergessen in diesem Moment. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Sie kannte sie gut, so gut dass...  
  
„Keevon?", keuchte sie und murmelt ein hastiges. „Lumos."  
  
Ihr Zauberstab erhellte einen Teil des Flures und die Zelle und auch die Person die im Schatten gestanden hatte.  
  
„Aber.. was.. machst du hier.. ich.. ich dachte du.. du wärst im Ministerium...", stotterte sie total untypisch.  
  
„Gregorius meinte ich verliere dich, wenn ich nicht zu den Auroren gehe. Und was ich hier mache weiß ich nicht", murmelte er seufzend. „Ich weiß nicht mal genau wo ich bin. Aber Dementoren.. Azkaban oder?"  
  
Morgane fand sich endlich wieder in die Gegenwart gerissen.  
  
„Ja, Azkaban. Und ich weiß nur das wir hier fort müssen, ehe sie zu noch mehr kommen. Aber ich muss erst die anderen befreien."Sie sah ihn an, kühl wie immer. Doch hatte Keevons Anblick an einem Ort wo sie ihn an wenigsten erwartet hatte , ihr den Mut zurückgegeben der ihr vorher gefehlt hatte. „Hilfst du mir?"  
  
Die Frage mochte dumm klingen, aber nachdem was sie mit den beiden anderen erlebt hatte, war sie das ganz und gar nicht. Sie liebte Keevon, aber sie wusste nicht wie er sich in einer solchen Situation verhalten würde. Beide hatten ihre Ausbildung woanders erhalten, keiner wusste wie der andere agierte.  
  
„Sicher helfe ich dir."Sein Blick schweifte über den Gang. „Wo warst du schon?"  
  
Morgane deutet in die Richtung aus der die Dementoren kamen und verschwunden waren. Keevon nickt und ging zur nächsten Zelle, welche wieder leer war.  
  
„Weiter", murmelte Morgane und eine Frage entwich ihr, die sie eigentlich noch gar nicht hatte stellen wollen. „Warum hast du dich nicht selbst befreit?"  
  
Keevon entriegelte die nächste Tür zu einer erneut leeren Zelle ehe er antwortete.  
  
„Weil ich mich fast aufgegeben hatte, ich habe den Dementoren nicht lange wiederstehen können, nachdem sie Stundenlang vor meiner Tür gestanden haben. Erst als ich deine Stimme hörte, hatte ich den Mut mich wiederzufinden", murmelte er leicht beschämt, als wäre es eine Schande nicht stark genug zu sein um allein zu bestehen.  
  
„Ich glaub ich war zu lange ohnmächtig, als das ich so stark aufzugeben bereit war", seufzte sie und ging mit Keevon zusammen die Zellen durch. Aber auch diese waren leer.  
  
„Glaubst du es ist noch jemand hier?"Es klang fast resignierend.  
  
„Wir kontrollieren alle Zellen durch, ich gebe nicht auf."  
  
---------  
  
Sorgfältig kontrollierten sie jede Zelle, doch bis auf zwei ihnen unbekannte fanden sie niemanden mehr. Morgane sah sich unwohl um, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. „Wie viele Zellen noch Keevon?"  
  
„Vielleicht noch sechs oder sieben, wieso fragst du?"  
  
Die beiden anderen sahen sich nervös an, einzig die ruhige Ausstrahlung der anderen hatte sie davor bewahrt in Panik auszubrechen.  
  
„Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Etwas schleicht sich bei mir ein, es wird kälter, fühlst du es?"  
  
Keevon war die ganze Zeit zu geschäftig gewesen, er hatte sich ganz auf Morganes Wachsamkeit verlassen, die ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Auch er spürte die Kälte in sich hoch kriechen.  
  
„Dementoren"  
  
Morgane nickte und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester.  
  
„Schnell, durchsuche die letzten Zelle, ich versuche sie solange zurückzuhalten."  
  
Keevon wollte ihr noch sagen das es Wahnsinn sei, aber er wusste das sie recht hatte. Er musste sich beeilen.  
  
„Helft ihr", zischte er den beiden anderen zu, welche absolut unschlüssig herumstanden. Morgane wartete, angespannt, jeden schönen Gedanken sammelnd den sie noch in sich trug, aber es waren nicht mehr allzu viele.  
  
Dann kamen sie. Fünf oder sechs von ihnen kamen den Gang hinunter, langsam, bedrohlich. Um sie herum wurde es dunkel und es war so kalt, dass selbst die Hölle gefrieren würde. „Keevon, mach schneller"Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Wispern, doch er hörte sie. Die beiden anderen wichen zurück. Wozu hatten die eigentlich ihre Ausbildung gemacht, wenn sie vor ein paar Dementoren die Flucht ergriffen.  
  
„_Expecto Patronum_"Die Worte kamen leicht über ihre Lippen, doch die Hoffnung die noch dahinter steckte schwand. Ein bisschen silbriger Nebel der eine Wand zwischen ihnen bildete, aber nicht genug um sie lange aufzuhalten. „KEEVON BEEIL DICH."  
  
Der Nebel schwand langsam, noch hielt er die Dementoren auf Abstand, aber wie lange wusste sie nicht.  
  
„Gleich durch", er klang erschöpft, genauso müde wie sie sich fühlte.  
  
Dann war der Nebel entgültig verschwunden und die Dementoren kamen wieder näher heran. Sie hörte Füße davon rennen, weg vor den Dementoren.  
  
„Keevon? Bist du noch da?"Wenn er auch weg war, hätte sie keine Kraft mehr für einen Patronus. Trotzdem hielt sie den Zauberstab erhoben, langsam zurückweichend.  
  
„Hinter dir"Seine Stimme brachte trotz der Kälte, die sie umgab einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer. „Niemand mehr hier."  
  
„Dann lass uns verschwinden."Die Dementoren rückten immer näher, noch ein letzter vernünftiger Patronus und sie hätten die Chance zu fliehen. „Expecto Patronum"  
  
Wieder gelang ihr kein körperlicher Patronus, nur ein Strahl der durch die Dementoren zuckte. Sie hörte Keevon wie er ebenfalls einen Sprach, doch auch er bewirkte nicht viel mehr.  
  
Rückwärts wichen sie vor den Dementoren zurück, sie aus den Augen zu lassen wäre fatal. „So schnell sind wir nicht ihnen ohne einen vernünftigen Patronus zu entkommen."  
  
Keevons Stimme klang recht hoffnungslos und Morgane nickte. Sie hatten verloren. Endgültig.  
  
---------  
  
„Fällt dir etwas ein", murmelte Morgane leise. Keevon brummte nur. „Was meinst du?"  
  
„Beim nächsten Mal retten wir niemanden mehr, die laufen eh nur weg und lassen uns im Stich", schnaubte er.  
  
Ihren Zauberstab auf die Dementoren gerichtet blieb sie stehen.  
  
„Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht was du sagst"Wenn sie sich nicht so trostlos gefühlt hätte, hätte sei beinahe gelacht. Sie standen hier auf verlorenen Posten, vor ihnen fünf Dementoren und waren hier am rumalbern. Es war sowieso schon merkwürdig woher sie die Kraft dazu Namen. Vielleicht so eine Art Aurorenhumor.  
  
„Wir könnten es schaffen..", selbst in ihren Ohren klang es nicht gerade überzeugt. Doch Keevon nickt und trat an ihre Seite.  
  
„Expecto...", begannen beide fast gleichzeitig. Morgane konnte fast spüren wie die Dementoren die verrotteten Finger aus sie legten, doch noch waren sie weit davon entfernt, falls man die wenigen Meter als weit trennte. „Ich kann nicht."  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Morgane", zischte Keevon mehr automatisch, er war ebenso bereit aufzugeben.  
  
Sie waren übermüdet, hungrig, seit Stunden dem Einfluss der Dementoren ausgesetzt, jeder einzelne positive Gedanke den sie noch hatten festhalten können schwand langsam aber sicher aus ihrem Griff. Finsternis drohte sie zu umschließen.  
  
Morganes Hand sank langsam, der Einfluss fünf Dementoren war nach all dieser vergeblichen Anstrengung einfach zu stark und Keevon neben ihr schien aus zu resignieren. Bald hätten sie sie, dann wäre es vorbei... Keine Chance... Noch ein Meter... zwei... Gleich...  
  
„EXPECTO PATRONUM", gellte es durch den düsteren Gang und die Dementoren wichen angesichts des starken Patronus zurück. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Morgane sah überrascht zu Keevon hinüber, hatte er noch einen so starken Patronus ausführen können. Doch der schaute genauso verblüfft zurück. Morgane fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und blickte ins Antlitz von drei Menschen, zwei Männern und einer Frau. Sie wirkten ausgeschlafen und waren auch angemessener bekleidet als sie selbst, ihre Zauberstäbe auf den dunklen Gang gerichtet.  
  
„Kommt mit ehe die Dementoren wieder kommen, wir hatten für einen Moment wirklich die Kontrolle über sie verloren"Es war die Frau die gesprochen hatte und sie nun musterte. „Außerdem brauchen sie beide definitiv etwas wärmeres zum Anziehen. Ich denke wir können Azkaban binnen einer halben Stunde verlassen."  
  
Azkaban verlassen? Morgane hatte in ihrem Leben noch keinen besseren Vorschlag gehört. Sie folgte der Frau umgehend, aber nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass Keevon auch mitkam. 

* * *

**Pe:** Du findest Morgane sympathisch.... mhm dabei kann die ganz schön eklig werden, wenn sie will. Ok, bisher war sie lieb  
  
**Carys:** Schnell genug.. nun sind wir schon bei 3 ;)


	4. Kapitel 3 Prüfungen

**Pe:** Und wie die sich durchsetzen kann g Keevon wird sich noch wünschen sie wäre etwas weniger stur .. ups.. wohl etwas zuviel verraten lol Ne nicht wirklich  
  
Und ja es war ein Test, kann ich ja wohl nun nicht mehr verleugnen, besonders nach der Überschrift dieses Chaps. Morgane kriegt so leicht keiner klein.  
  
Und was de Liebesgeschichte angeht, mhm.. nur zweitrangig. Ich hab die Zukunft der beiden schon fest verplant. Aber wie verrat ich noch nicht. Obs so schön ist... dramatischer Trommelwirbel  
  
---------  
  
**Das Festland**  
  
Morgane wusste immer noch nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Man hatte ihnen frische Roben gegeben und für die Jahreszeit angemessene Kleidung, alles in Schwarz. Dann hatte man sie zurück aufs Festland gebracht in ein abgelegenes Haus, welches auf einer Klippe am Meer stand. Ihr war fast so als wäre es Muggle geschützt, zumindest sagte ihr Gefühl ihr dies.  
  
Misstrauisch sah sie zu Keevon, sie bemerkte das er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Robe ebenso umklammert hielt wie sie selbst. Das man ihnen immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, machte sie mehr als misstrauisch. Sie hielt im Keevon immer wieder Blickkontakt, aber auch er hatte noch nichts bedrohliches feststellen können.  
  
Sie waren in einem recht gemütlichen Salon, der durch seinen dunklen Möbel allerdings bedrückend düster wirkte. Um sie herum waren noch andere Hexen und Zauberer, unter anderem auch jene die sie aus ihren Zellen befreit hatten. Diese vermieden jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Morgane und Keevon, was allerdings nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da die beiden diese sowieso ignorierten.  
  
Es herrschte Stille in dem Raum, kein Wort wurde gesprochen, nur das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin war zu hören.  
  
Morgane überlegte ob sie einfach gehen sollte, doch ihr brannten zu viele Fragen auf der Seele die sie beantwortet haben wollte. Also wartete sie, obwohl ihr Kopf wieder angefangen hatte zu Schmerzen. Wer immer ihr eins übergezogen hatte, hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung", fragte Keevon gedämpft und durchbrach die Stille. Seine Stimme klang besorgt.  
  
„Dieses Warten wird langsam langweilig", entgegnete Morgane kühl. Sie wusste nicht was sie noch erwartete, also war es besser keine Schwäche zu zeigen.  
  
„Sie wollen uns hinhalten."Keevons Stimme wies nun keine Emotion mehr auf, er hatte den Hinweis verstanden.  
  
Dann schwiegen sie wieder, keine der anderen Personen hatte es sich gewagt in das Gespräch mit einzugreifen.  
  
‚_Und ihr wollt Auroren werden'_, dachte Morgane spöttisch, der es aufgefallen war das sie und Keevon, die einzigen waren, die sich nicht entspannt zurück gelehnt hatten um zu warten. _‚Ihr habt nichts gelernt, gar nichts.'_  
  
---------  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Morgane spannt sich an, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Keevon seinen Zauberstab unter seiner Robe ein wenig anhob, unauffällig, aber angriffbereit. Zwei Männer betraten den Raum, gefolgt von... Dr. Sean Jerom. Morganes Blick glitt kurz zu Keevon, dann zurück zu den Männern. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
„Miss O'Malley, Mr. McKellen, würden sie bitte ihre Hände aus den Taschen nehmen. Ohne Zauberstab, wenn es möglich wäre, wir möchten keine Unfälle hier haben"Der Mann der sie angesprochen hatte, betonte besonders das Wort Unfälle und wandte seinen Blick nicht von beiden ab, ehe sie gehorcht hatten.  
  
Morgane behagte es nicht sonderlich, aber sie tat was man von ihr verlangte. Der Zauberer nickte zufrieden und sah in die Runde.  
  
„Zumindest sehe ich daran, dass die Ausbildung die wir an einige von Ihnen sozusagen verschwendet haben, bei anderen auf fruchtbaren Boden gestoßen ist"Sein Blick wurde schärfer, durchdringend, als er jede Person einzeln musterte. Morgane entgegnete den Blick kalt, auch Keevon ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, während anderen den Kopf rasch ein wenig senkten. „Beschämend, wirklich beschämend. Nun das hat sich auch an ihren Prüfungsergebnissen niedergeschlagen."  
  
_Prüfung?_ Keevon starrte Morgane ungläubig an, welche rasch zu dem Zauberer zurücksah. Diesen Scherz fand sie nun nicht sonderlich komisch.  
  
„Eine Prüfung?", fragte sie nun laut, ihr Stimme klang recht unterkühlt.  
  
„Ja, Miss O'Malley, eine Prüfung. Die Abschlussprüfung um genau zu sein", seine Stimme war nicht weniger kühl wie Morganes. „Nun wollen wir zu den einzelnen Prüfungsabschnitten und den Ergebnissen kommen."  
  
Dr. Jerom hatte sich derweil in einen freien Sessel gesetzt und beobachtet die Anwesenden ruhig. In Morgane kochte Wut hoch, eine Prüfung? Sie wären fast von Dementoren besiegt worden und sie bezeichneten das als Prüfung. Was hatte die Frau noch gesagt? Sie sind ein wenig aus der Kontrolle geraten?  
  
„Die Prüfung bestand aus zwei Teilen", begann der Zauberer nun. „Der erste Teil bestand darin einen überraschenden Angriff abzuwehren. Wir haben natürlich dafür gesorgt dass sie keine wirkliche Chance hatten diesen abzublocken, schließlich sollten sie den zweiten teil der Prüfung ja auch mitmachen, ohne das man es ihnen verriet.  
  
Hier bei sind einige interessante Ergebnisse herausgekommen. Es soll sogar einige gegeben haben, die diese Attacke vollkommen verschlafen haben."Sein Blick fiel auf zwei Personen die Morgane nur anhand des gesenkten Blickes ausmachen konnte. Wie konnte man einen Angriff bei dem Krach den sie gemacht hatten verschlafen. „Andere wiederum hätten es fast geschafft aus der Situation auch noch herauszukommen, so dass wir noch einen vierten Angreifer hinzuziehen mussten."  
  
Deshalb war ihr dieser nicht aufgefallen. Morgane lehnte sich ein wenig entspannter zurück, es war also nicht ihre Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen. Immerhin etwas. Keevon schmunzelte, als er dies hörte. Er wusste genau wer diese anderen waren, eine andere um genau zu sein.  
  
„Bis auf besagte zwei Leute haben diesen Test mehr oder minder gut bestanden. Auch wenn manche Gegenwehr einfach lachhaft war. Das bestehen ist mehr ein knapp am versagen vorbei"Er blätterte durch die Prüfungsberichte, sein Blick fiel wieder auf Morgane. „Eine Person hat es uns allerdings besonders schwer gemacht. Allein schon dadurch, dass wir nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass jemand mehr als einen Schutzbann um sein Zimmer legt und selbst daran hatte nur eine einzige Person gedacht."  
  
Sein Blick streifte Keevon.  
  
„Mr. McKellen, Ihr Bann war für seine Zwecke und ein sicheres Haus durchaus angemessen."Keevon schmunzelte, er wusste genau, dass das Ding lächerlich gewesen war. Aber der Zweck des Bannes war auch nur gewesen in zu wecken, wenn jemand sich an seiner Tür zu schaffen machte und nicht um die Leute draußen zu halten. „Sie haben einen guten Kampf geliefert, aber sie müssen noch schneller werden."  
  
Morgane sah zu Keevon, wenn er noch schneller werden musste, was musste sie dann? Noch mal zur Schule? Zauberkunst war Keevons Glanzfach gewesen.  
  
„Allerdings war Mr. McKellen in dieser Prüfung nur der zweitbeste, Miss O'Malley."Er sah Morgane an, welche kühl zurück sah. Was kam nun? Sie sind nicht gut genug um sich selbst zu verteidigen, lassen sie es besser sein. „Ich glaube, und da kann ich auch für meine Kollegen sprechen, wir hatten noch nie einen Prüfling der es uns so verdammt schwer gemacht hat ihn zu entführen wie sie. Fünf Schutzbanne wären sogar in einem herkömmlichen Mugglehaus ungewöhnlich. Sie hätten es uns beinahe unmöglich gemacht sie zu entführen, Miss O'Malley, meine Hochachtung."  
  
Morgane schnaubte. Sie hatte sich immerhin entführen lassen, dass würde ihr nicht noch mal passieren.  
  
„Kommen wir zum zweiten Teil der Prüfung, Azkaban."Nun wurde es erst recht interessant, was wohl hier die Prämissen zum Bestehen waren. Sie glaubte kaum das es vor Dementoren weglaufen war. „Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin sich mittels ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihrer Zelle zu befreien und einen oder mehrere Dementoren zu verscheuchen, zusätzliche Punkte gab es dafür, wenn man sich dabei nicht nur um seine eigene Flucht bemühte, sondern auch andere Mitgefangene befreite."  
  
_‚Ach das wäre nicht nötig gewesen? Manche hätte man lieber drin sitzen lassen sollen'_  
  
„Ich verlese die Namen derer, die sich eigenhändig befreien konnten und einen funktionierenden Patronus erschaffen hatte."Langsam lass er die Namen vor, es waren gerade mal vier Personen. Sie selbst und Keevon waren nicht darunter. „Hannah van Dyke, Thomas Jackson, Martin Schreiber und Cesar Huntington. Sie haben beide die Prüfungen bestanden und somit ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen."  
  
_‚So war das also, wenn man nur für sich alleine arbeitete und niemanden rettete, dann wird man zum Auror'_, dachte Morgane ein wenig bitter. _‚Das werde ich mir wohl merken müssen.'_ Keevon sah ungläubig zu Morgane. Er hatte sich nicht selbst befreit, dass hätte er ja noch verstanden, aber Morgane....  
  
„Zum Schluss möchte ich noch auf zwei andere Personen zurückkommen. Ihre Namen werden heute ziemlich oft genannt, an denen sie sich aber ein Beispiel nehmen sollten. Miss O'Malley und Mr. McKellen, besonders aber Miss O'Malley." Er schaute zu Morgane welche nun ein wenig misstrauisch wirkte. „Sie hatte sich ebenfalls allein aus ihrer Zelle befreit und einen Dementor abgewehrt, allerdings hat sie sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen genannten, weniger um ihr entkommen bemüht, als das von den anderen und ließ sich auch auf Grund der Feigheit anderer bei der Anwesenheit von Dementoren nicht abbringen. Als sie dann Mr. McKellen befreit hat, war jener der einzige der es wagte ihr gegen die Dementoren beizustehen und die restlichen zu befreien."  
  
Er nickte den beiden anerkennend zu. „Sie beide haben ihre Prüfung wirklich mit Auszeichnung bestanden und werden dementsprechend dafür entlohnt werden."  
  
Der Blick des Zauberers schweifte über die anderen, welche ein wenig betrübt drein sahen.  
  
„Der Rest ist durchgefallen, mit ihnen werden in den nächsten Tagen noch nähere Gespräche über ihr Verhalten geführt werden."  
  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren teilte er die Prüfungsergebnisse und verschwand aus ihrer Mitte. Der Direktor erhob sich und räusperte sich kurz, was unnötig gewesen wäre, denn es war immer noch unnatürlich still in dem Raum.  
  
„Miss van Dyke, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Schreiber und Mr. Huntington werden nun bitte mit ihrem neuen Abteilungsleiter Derik Mosley mitgehen, damit sie ihnen ihre Aufgaben zugewiesen werden können", erklärte er rau. Schon wieder waren Morgane und Keevon mit keinem Wort erwähnt, so toll wird ihre Leistung, dann wohl doch nicht gewesen sein. „Die Auroren O'Malley und McKellen werden mit mir mitkommen, ich habe dafür gesorgt das bei sie mir persönlich unter die Fittiche genommen werden. Der Rest kann sich zurückziehen."  
  
Morgane sah ungläubig zu Keevon, welcher sie frech angrinste. Das konnte ihnen nun niemand mehr nehmen, sie waren jetzt Auroren.  
  
---------  
  
fb? 


	5. Kapitel 4 Berlin 1936

**Pe: **Ja die zwei Streber #g# einfach zu gut für diese Welt.

Und was die negativen Gedanken angeht.. Morgane ist halt der geborene Pessimist. Sie denkt immer das schlimmste, so kann es zumindest nur besser werden, oder nicht.  
Du willst wohl unbedingt eine Liebesgeschichte lol..

Meiner treuen Leserin sei nun ein weiteres Kapitel gewidmet ;) Ein recht kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hab noch mehr fürs nächste mal ****

* * *

**November 1936, Deutschland, Berlin**  
  
„Johannes kommst du?", rief Morgane Keevon in akzentfreien Deutsch zu.  
  
Sie war froh wenn ihr Auftrag hier vorbei war. Dieses Land glich immer mehr einem Kontrollstaat, überall wo man hinsah Soldaten, die jüdische Straßenarbeiter bewachten. Es roch gerade zu nach Krieg im Herzen des sogenannten Deutschen Reiches.  
  
„Aber sicher doch Margarethe", kam es Keevon eben so locker über die Lippen. „Ich habe mir nur gerade diese faszinierende Auslage angesehen."  
  
Faszinierend war sie wirklich, der Laden stank geradezu nach schwarzer Magie, aber sie konnten nichts machen, Deutschland war zu unsicher geworden in diesen Tagen. Eine solche Mission des britischen Zaubereiministeriums bliebe nicht unentdeckt und die deutschen Zauberer dieser Tage hatten genug damit zu tun sich aus den Belangen der Nazis rauszuhalten.  
  
„Mir ist kalt, es ist eisig hier, ich möchte sofort zurück ins Hotel", jammerte Morgane überzeugend genug, dass sich der misstrauische Ladenbesitzer abwandte.  
Sie sah sich suchend nach einem Taxi um, so gerne sie auch apparieren wäre, es war einfach zu gefährlich.  
  
„Ist ja gut Liebling, ich tue mein bestes", beschwichtigte Keevon sie und legte einen Arm um Morgane. Mit der anderen versuchte er ein Taxi zu sich zu winken.  
  
Wenn jemand ihrer alten Freunde die beiden nun gesehen hätte, hätten sie sie wohl nicht mehr erkannt. Keevon trug einen Vollbart um seine Gesichtszüge zu verschleiern, seine Haare waren nun nicht mehr Schwarz sondern hellbraun und er wirkte auch allgemein fülliger, mehr wie ein Sportler.  
Morgane hatte eine weniger rigorose Wandlung durchgeführt. Ihr ehemals leuchtend rotes Haar war nun hellblond, zu dem schien es für alle so als wäre sie hochschwanger. Dies brachte ihr besonders bei den überall patrouillierenden SS-Soldaten Vorteile ein, denn schließlich gehörte sie von ihrem Aussehen her dieser lächerlichen Herrenrasse an und stand zu dem unter Mutterschutz, was ein Auslöser für das Helfersyndrom zu sein schien.  
  
Morgane fand dieses Verhalten mehr als lächerlich. Dieses ganze Getue und Brimborium konnte nur nach hinten losgehen, aber solange es ihrer Mission half konnte es nur von Vorteil sein. Sie war bloß froh das dieser Bauch nur angezaubert war, ansonsten wäre er ihr viel zu schwer gewesen.  
  
Und so stand nun dieses edle deutsche schwangere Fräulein mit einem Bild von einem deutschen Mann in der Eiseskälte und wartete darauf das jener ein Taxi erhaschte.  
  
„Keevon, ich frier mir hier gleich den Arsch ab", flüstert sie ihrem Freund zu, welcher sich ernsthaft bemühen musste nicht laut loszulachen. Erneut versuchte er ein Taxi anzuhalten, welches aber vorbeifuhr.  
  
„Ich fürchte wir müssen laufen, mein Schatz", erklärte er ihr nun ruhig und reichte ihr den Arm. Morgane hakte sich bei ihm ein. Wenn sie doch bloß apparieren könnte.  
  
Sie wollten gerade an den Soldaten vorbei gehen, als ihnen einer von diesen den Weg vertrat. Mit einer Hand umklammert Morgane Keevons Arm, die andere glitt zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch die Hand des Soldaten ruhte weiterhin nun still auf seiner Waffe.  
  
„Ich sah gerade, dass sie Problem haben ein Taxi zu bekommen. Können wir in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein", fragte der Mann höflich mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Morganes scheinbar angeschwollenen Bauch.  
  
„Das ist sehr liebenswürdig von ihnen, aber ich denke wir werden zu Fuß gehen", er sah dabei zu Morgane welche sich fröstelnd in seinen Arm schmiegte.  
  
‚Du hast gut reden, deine komischen Herrensachen sind auch nur viel wärmer', dachte sie giftig, sah ihn aber nur leicht verzweifelt an.  
  
„Johannes, ich friere jetzt schon erbärmlich, willst du es nicht noch mal mit einer Taxe versuchen."  
  
„Diese paar Schritte werden dich sicher nicht umbringen, meine Liebe, sei nicht immer so zimperlich", schalt sie Keevon streng, zog sie aber gleichzeitig näher zu sich heran. Als wollte er damit vermeiden dass sie ihn im Hotel zur Sau machen würde.  
  
„Das wollen Sie wirklich zulassen", der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die Straße zu.  
Ohne irgendwelche Hemmungen stellte er sich vor das nächste ankommende Taxi und brachte es damit zum Stehen. Nach einem kurzen Disput mit dem Fahrer hatte er die Gäste aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens heraus komplementiert und hielt Morgane die Tür auf.  
  
„Diese Franzosen sollen froh sein das sie überhaupt noch im Land sein dürfen", kommentierte er deren empörte Einwände.  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Herr Rottenführer", säuselte Morgane lieblich und hatte keine Hemmungen das gekaperte Taxi auch anzunehmen.  
Keevon stieg hinzu und seufzte, nachdem der Soldat die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte. Morganes Gewissen schien sich mal wieder in Grenzen zu halten.  
  
---------  
  
In der gleichen Verkleidung nur diesmal ohne Schwangerschaftsbauch folgten Morgane und Keevon ihrem Verdächtigen am Abend durch die Stadt. Es war immer noch eisig, aber die beiden hatten sich nun ein wenig winterfester angezogen.  
  
Fast eine Stunde brauchten sie, ehe er endlich an seinem Ziel ankam. Unter dem Arm geklemmt ein Paket, was schon die ganze Zeit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich gelenkt hatte. Es waren klar ersichtlich die Zauber-Bücher die sie holen sollte. Sie waren nicht mal besonders alt oder wertvoll, aber wenn sie ihn damit erwischten auf frischer Tat konnten sie ihm die Zusammenarbeit mit dem schwarzmagischen Zirkel nachweisen der schon seit einiger Zeit seine Unwesenheit trieb.  
  
Keevon packte Morgane plötzlich hart am Arm und brachte sie zum Stehen.  
  
„Was ist", wollte sie leise wissen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schließlich gingen sie weiter.  
  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen befanden sie sich mitten in einer Versammlung von Mugglen. Eine Mischung aus einfachen Bürgern, Soldaten und Hitlerjugend. In der Mitte flackerte ein großes Feuer. Misstrauisch sah sie, wie sich ihr Verdächtiger durch die Menge drückte.  
  
Morgane ließ Keevon los und folgte ihm, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie er die Bücher, die Beweise in das Feuer warf.  
  
Sie waren mitten in einer Bücherverbrennung, sie hatte schon davon gehört, aber sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Muggle wirklich so verrückt waren. Ungläubig beobachtete sie ihre Zielperson, er hatte gerade alles zunichte gemacht. Nun hatten sie nicht mehr gegen in der Hand.  
  
Langsam ging sie zu Keevon zurück, welcher sie fragend ansah. Doch erst als sie einige Meter von der Menschenmenge fort waren, gab sie ihm die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage.  
  
„Die Mission ist gescheitert, wir können abreisen", sagte sie leise. Keevon sah sie ungläubig an. „Er hat die Bücher verbrannt, das war das einzige haltbare Indiz was wir gegen ihn in der Hand hatten."  
  
„Also alles umsonst gewesen"Seine Stimme klang resignierend und ein wenig enttäuscht. Es war ungemein schwer im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland überhaupt einen Schwarzmagier ausfindig zu machen. Es gab unbestätigte Meldungen, dass sie sich mit den Deutschen Militärs auf einen Handel geeinigt hatten. Frei nach dem Motto: Wir unterstützen Euch und dürfen dafür machen was wir wollen. Umso schwerer war es ihnen etwas nachzuweisen und sie unerkannt nach England zu bringen und es war gefährlich.  
  
Morgane sah Keevon an, welcher wieder den Arm um sie legte.  
  
„Beim nächsten mal", murmelte er, doch das war keine Beruhigung für Morgane. Dies war die Beste Chance die sei seit über einem Jahr erhalten hatten.

* * *

**to be continued  
fb?**


	6. Kapitel 5 Jan 1937, in geheimer Mission

**Pe:** Noch so ein Pessimist, weia.. Ihr solltet einen Club aufmachen ;-) Nein nein... Was das Thema Hitler angeht, es wäre doch ein wenig kursichtig, dass genau in der Zeit außen vor zu lassen. Zudem hat Rowling ja auch einen gewissen Grindelwald eingebaut.. mal sehen wie ich die beiden Herren verknüpft kriege.  
  
Ups, das war wohl grad sowas wie ein Spoiler, na ja, aber zu der zeit wurde das grad aktuell und ich glaube kaum, dass selbst die stursten reinblütigen Zauberer vom 2. Weltkrieg nichts mitbekommen haben.  
  
Die Mission war eigentlich mehr als ein Zwischenspiel gedacht, weil ein Sprung über zu viele Jahre kommt nicht so gut. Sie sollten eigentlich ein paar Beweise besorgen, aber das hat der Schwarzmagier gekonnt verhindert. Und was es mit dem jungen Mann auf sich hatte, wer weiß -g-  
  
**Kirilein:** Ja du bist Beta.. jaaa ich schreib nicht schnell genug, ich weiß lol Und du kriegst noch mehr, keine angst -Lolli in den Mund steck und tätschel-

* * *

Auf Grund von Gewaltdarstellungen ist dieses Kapitel nicht für Jugendliche unter 16 Jahren geeignet... ;-) Ok, das Rating ist ja schon eingestellt, trotzdem sollte das vorher noch mal erwähnt werden.

* * *

****

**Januar 1937, England**  
(Genauer Aufenthaltsort unbekannt)  
  
Sie wusste, dass das nur hatte schief gehen können. Morgane drückte sich an die Wand und hoffte, dass die anderen Zauberer sie nicht entdeckt hatten. Sie hatte Jerom gleich gesagt, dass es Wahnsinn war alleine auf diese Mission geschickt zu werden, aber er hatte darauf bestanden. Und nun stand sie gut einem Dutzend Schwarzmagiern gegenüber.  
  
Morgane wusste das sie gut war, aber nicht so gut um mit allen fertig zu werden.  
  
_„Sprengen Sie ihre Versammlung, setzen Sie sie außer Gefecht und sorgen sie dafür dass sie nach Azkaban kommen", hatte er ihr den Auftrag erläutert. Keine Details. Sie war es gewohnt wenig zu wissen, aber man schickte keinen einzelnen Auror mit nicht mehr als Luft zum Atmen und einen Zauberstab ausgerüstet auf ein unbekanntes Abenteuer. Das war Stoff für Comichelden, nicht für echte Arbeit.  
  
Keevon hatte sie etwas skeptisch angesehen, als sie meinte sie würde für ein paar Wochen untertauchen. Er war dergleichen aber schon gewohnt und stellte keine Fragen. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, er wüsste, dass ihr der ganze Auftrag nicht behagte.  
  
„Wenn etwas ist..."Doch Morgane hob die Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen. Keevon hatte nur seufzend genickt.  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht."  
  
„Pass auf dich auf , Morgane."  
  
Sie hatte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal geküsst und ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. In dem Moment hatte sie sich über ihre Worte fast geschämt, doch mittlerweile bereute sie es nicht mehr.  
  
„Wenn ich nicht zurück komme, halte eine Auge auf Jerom für mich."  
  
Keevon hatte sie ein wenig perplex angesehen und genickt. Wie verflucht recht sie doch damit haben sollte.  
_  
Fest hielt sie ihren Zauberstab umklammert. Sie war einem von ihnen von London aus bis hierher gefolgt, genauso wie es ihr Auftrag gewesen war. Mit Schwierigkeiten war zu rechnen gewesen, aber das war schon keine Schwierigkeit mehr, das war eine Katastrophe. Ihre Mission konnte sie vergessen. Selbst wenn sie gewollte hätte, hätte sie es beim besten Willen nicht mit zwölfen von ihnen aufnehmen können, mit Keevon zusammen wäre es vielleicht machbar gewesen, alleine war es unmöglich.  
  
Ihre einzige Chance war es nun noch hier heil heraus zu kommen und Bericht zu erstatten, doch selbst dass schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Die Gruppe stand in einem Raum der sie zum einzigen sicheren Ausgang führen würde. Alle anderen Gänge hatte sie schon überprüft. Zum Glück war es Stockdunkel hier unten. Sie hatte ihre Zielperson bis in ein altes Stollensystem verfolgt, in welchem sich ein Portal befand. Eine Methode des Reisens die immer weniger benutzt wurde. Dumm genug ihm zu folgen fand sie sich in einer unbenutzten Anlage wieder, wahrscheinlich ein Bunker, aber da war sie sich nicht so sicher.  
  
‚_Du hättest umkehren sollen, als du das Portal gesehen hast. Aber jeder der dich genauer kennt weiß auch, dass sich eine O'Malley nie zurückzieht.. Elender Sturkopf'_, schalt sie sich stumm und lauschte angespannt den Stimmen aus dem Raum. Die Tür war verschlossen, bis auf ein paar gedämpfte Laute war nichts zuhören. Trotzdem wollte sie es nicht wagen einen Zauber anzuwenden oder gar auf Muggleart ihr Ohr an das Schlüsselloch zu halten.  
  
Das unwohle Gefühl ließ sie nicht los, dass sie mitten in eine perfekt geplante Falle getapst war. Warum sonst hatte Jerom gewollt, dass sie alleine ging. Was allerdings viel wichtiger war, war die Tatsache woher er wusste, dass ihn in Verdacht hatte mit dem Schwarzmagierring zu kooperieren. Sie hatte dies bisher niemanden gesagt, nicht einmal Keevon, was wohl auch der Grund war, weshalb sie allein hier stand. Er konnte es unmöglich wissen. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das auch nur alles ein.  
  
Eine Stimme näherte sich der Tür. Fester hielt Morgane ihren Zauberstab umklammert. Sie hatte zumindest den Vorteil, dass sie schneller ins Licht sehen konnte als jener ins Dunkle, einen Lichtschalter gab es hier nicht. Sie hörte schon fast wie die Türklinke hinuntergedrückt wurde, als ein dumpfer Schlag auf ihren Hinterkopf sie zu Boden schickte.  
  
_‚Wie haben sie mich überrumpeln können?'_, war ihr letzter Gedanke ehe sie bewusstlos auf den kalten Steinboden sank.  
  
---------  
  
Immer noch halb betäubt hin Morgane in ihren Fesseln. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und die Stimmen um sie herum schienen immer noch von sehr weit entfernt zu kommen. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen ob sie nun saß oder stand.  
  
„Sie wird langsam wach" Es klang eher wie das ferne Grummeln eines Donners als eine menschliche Stimme.  
  
„Wir sollten es beschleunigen." Ein anderes Grummeln, es klang scheinbar näher, aber sicher war sich Morgane dabei nicht.  
  
Sie hatte das Gefühl langsam ihren Körper wieder zu spüren, zumindest war ihr nun klar das sie stand oder besser eher hing als stand. Ohne Vorwarnung spürte sie eine Eiseskälte an ihrem Köper herunterlaufen. Keuchend riss sie die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Jemand hatte ihr einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geleert. Zumindest hatte es sie wieder aufnahmefähig gemacht, auch wenn diese Methode für Zauberer wirklich eine sehr merkwürdige war.  
  
„Nun ist sie ganz wach", stellte jemand zufrieden fest. Morgane hob leicht den Kopf und sah zu dem Sprecher. Ein Zauberer kaum älter als sie selbst blickte sie spöttisch an. „Bequem?"  
  
Morgane brauchte ein paar Sekunden ehe sie verstand was er meinte. Sie war an ein X-förmiges Kreuz aus mannshohem schon fast versteinert aussehenden Holz gefesselt. Ihre Handgelenke waren von kaltem Eisen umschlossen, wohl ebenso wie ihre Fußgelenke. Doch da diese Fesseln ihre Haut nicht berührten, konnte sie es nicht sagen. Bequem konnte man ihre Position wirklich nicht nenne. Das Eisen war alt, rau und leicht angerostet, aber wohl noch sehr stabil sonst hätte man es nicht verwendet. Da sie die ganze Zeit bewusstlos an ihren Armen gehangen hatte, schmerzten ihre Schultern und sie hatte das Gefühl dass sie ihre Handgelenke, zumindest Teilweise recht derbe aufgeschürft hatte.  
  
Sie stellte sie halbwegs gerade hin, soweit dies bei breitbeinig gefesselten Füßen überhaupt ging, um zumindest ihre Schultern ein wenig zu entlasten. Aber die Fesseln waren so stramm angelegt, dass dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein schien.  
  
Sie versuchte zu antworten, doch ihre Stimme war belegt, so dass sie sich erst mal räuspern musst.  
  
„Ich hatte es schon bequemer", hörte sie sich selbst mit einer Zuversicht antworten, die sie nun überhaupt nicht empfand. Aber sie wusste auch das jede gezeigte Schwäche das Blatt für sie noch verschlimmern konnte. Das mochte in dieser Situation ein wenig schwer vorstellbar sein, aber es war durchaus möglich.  
  
„Sie scheinen auch nie zu wissen, wann sie verloren haben, Miss O'Malley", erklang eine sehr bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Sie konnte sein Gesicht noch nicht erkennen, denn dieses verbarg sich noch halb im Schatten. Aber sie wusste schon jetzt wer es war. „Immer die beste sein selbst wenn Sie wissen, dass sie auf verlorenen Posten stehen."  
  
Die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten und Morgane schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Warum wundert mich das nun nicht, Dr. Jerom", sie spuckte den Namen fast angewidert aus. „Bis heute war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber nun..."  
  
„Ist es zu spät, meine Liebe."Er lächelte sie fast schon liebenswürdig an. „Ich wusste, dass sie den Auftrag nicht ablehnen würden. Das ist nicht ihre Art. Jeder andere hätte es wohl getan, aber nicht Morgane O'Malley."  
  
Morgane sah ihn wütend an. Diese elende falsche Bastard. Sie hatte ihm nie sonderlich getraut, aber er war immerhin ihr Vorgesetzter. Aber das er es soweit treiben würde...  
  
„Warum haben sie das gemacht", fragte sie unterkühlt und ging nicht näher auf seine Sticheleien ein. Morgane erkannte immer selbst wo ihre Fehler lagen, aber sie machte niemals den gleichen Fehler zweimal und vor allem gab sie niemals auf.  
  
„Was gemacht?"Jerom sah sie fragend an. „Sie in diese Falle gelockt? Sie waren zu dicht auf meiner Spur. Ihre misstrauischen Blicke, wenn sie mit mir sprachen. Sie können sich nicht gut verstellen wenn man so lange mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet hat. Und ich wusste, dass sie noch niemanden von ihrem Verdacht erzählt hatten. Ich habe ein paar von meinen Freunden gebeten sie abzuhören und es ist dabei nie so etwas zur Sprache gekommen. Ich musste also rechtzeitig zuschlagen ehe sie genug Indizien zusammen hatten, um es jemanden mitzuteilen."  
  
Fast nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. Sie war in der denkbar ungünstigsten Position, die es gab, und trotzdem roch sie angst. Seine Angst. Und er wusste es nicht, er wusste nicht, dass sie Keevon gesagt hatte, dass er ihn für sie im Auge behalten sollte, falls sie nicht zurückkehrte. Er würde es ahnen, was geschehen war und noch vorsichtiger sein.  
  
„Wovor fürchten Sie sich dann?"Es klang leise, fast lauernd, als stände er gefesselt am Kreuz und nicht sie.  
  
„Ich fürchte mich nicht"In Morganes Ohren klang es eher trotzig als wirklich überzeugt. „Ich traue ihnen nur nicht. Das habe ich nie. Was meinen sie warum ich ihnen direkt eine Position in meinem Büro angeboten habe, als Anfänger. Ich wusste vom ersten Moment als ich sie gesehen habe, dass sie gefährlich sind und das sie meinen Plänen gefährlich werden konnten. Ich wollte sie unter Beobachtung haben."  
  
Er redete eindeutig zuviel. Weswegen rechtfertigte er sich hier vor ihr, dass war doch lächerlich. Oder versuchte er einfach sein Gewissen reinzukaufen.  
  
„Dr. Jerom? Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?"Wieder eine Stimme, auch diese kam ihr bekannt vor, doch noch konnte sie sie nicht einordnen.  
  
Jerom sah noch einmal zu Morgane, sein Blick wirkte verschleiert und nachdenklich. „Macht mit ihr was ihr wollt, nur sorgt dafür dass man die Leiche nicht findet", war schließlich seine knappe Antwort.  
  
„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen."  
  
---------  
  
Minutenlang herrschte Stille ehe der Mann wieder zu sprechen begann.  
  
„Nun Morgane, kennst du mich noch?"Ihre Blicke glitten forschend über ihn, doch noch gelang es ihr nicht ihn einzuordnen. „Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, Hogwarts."  
  
„Taliesin"Sie hatte gewusst das ihr die Stimme bekannt vorkam. Leicht spöttisch fügte sie hinzu: „Wo hast du denn deinen Kumpel Sayres gelassen, oder ist er sein Anhängsel endlich losgeworden?"  
  
„Schweig still Morgane, du weißt noch gar nicht was dich erwartet", fuhr er sie wütend an. Morgane verdrehte leicht die Augen, es war auch so fürchterlich schwer das zu erraten.   
„Ich denke, ich werde fürchterlich leiden und dann jämmerlich krepieren", meinte sie zynisch. „Ich wusste aber nicht, dass du ohne Sayres eigenständig etwas machen kannst."  
  
„Sei ruhig..."schnappte er aufgebracht was Morgane ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann wenigstens nicht ohne ihre Peiniger ein wenig zu ärgern. „Ich habe schon etwas für dich geplant.. Dieses Kreuz hat mich an etwas erinnert."  
  
Er zog ein kleines Kruzifix aus der Tasche und hielt es Morgane hin. Diese hob eine Braue.  
„Ich erinnere dich nur ungern an die Tatsache, dass dir dieses hübsche Teilchen höchsten gegen Vampire hilft. Ich reagiere nicht sonderlich allergisch darauf."  
  
„Hältst du endlich die klappe", zischte er. „Wenn ich dich nicht um Gnade winseln hören wollte, wärest du schon längst verstummt."  
  
Um Gnade winseln? Sie schaute Taliesin ungläubig an. Sie war in der denkbar schlechtesten Position die es auf Erden gab, warum sollte sie dann noch um Gnade winseln? Sie war pragmatisch genug, um zu wissen dass diese Idee einfach nur lächerlich war und sehr ineffektiv.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall", er knirschte deutlich mit den Zähnen. „Werden du und dieser junge Mann das gleiche Schicksal erleiden."  
  
„Ich werde der Messias?"Morgane konnte sich diese Sticheleien einfach nicht verkneifen, viel verschlimmern konnte sie ihre leiden schließlich nicht.  
  
„Nein, verdammt", er brüllte sie schon fast an. „Wir werden dich an dieses verdammte Kreuz nageln."  
  
„Das klingt schon besser, ich habe am Messias Dasein auch kein sonderliches Interesse."   
Ein brutaler Faustschlag in den Magen ließ sie verstummen. Sie keuchte leise. Er war wütend gut. Wenn jemand wütend war machte er Fehler, vielleicht brachte sie ihn dazu alles schneller zu beenden.  
  
„Taliesin", fauchte jemand und griff dem ehemaligen Slytherin in den Arm. „Lass dich nicht von ihr reizen. Siehst du nicht, dass sie damit bekommt was sie will. Beherrsch dich. Lass sie lieber verstummen."  
  
Er schnaubte, dann ein leichtes Nicken.  
  
„Nagelt sie ans Kreuz."  
  
Morgane sah nur kurz auf, dann senkte sie den Blick rasch wieder. Sie hatte genug gesehen. Die Nägel, die die Schwarzmagier im Sinn hatten, waren etwas dicker als ihr Daumen und nur mäßig zugespitzt. Sie atmete tief durch, doch das flaue Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Magen ausgebreitet hatte, ließ sich nicht mehr vertreiben. Sie ballte unbewusst die Hände zu Fäusten auch wenn sie wusste das es zwecklos war.  
  
Den Kopf starr auf den Boden gerichtet spürte sie wie jemand ihre Finger auseinander zwang. Kaltes Eisen in ihrer Handfläche. Ein Schlag und sie spürte wie die Knochen brachen, an denen sich der gnadenlose Stab aus Metall vorbei drängte. Sie biss sich ihre Lippe fast blutig um nicht zu schreien, nur ein gedämpftes keuchen entrang sich ihren Mund. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass ihre Hand rasch taub war von diesem und es erträglich wurde. Sie hatte sich fast an den Schmerz gewöhnt als sie diese Prozedur an der anderen Hand wiederholten.  
  
Kaltes Eisen in warmen Fleisch, Knochen splittern, beugen sich der Gewalt. Hindurchgetrieben in das Holz hinein. Ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen. Taliesin hob ihren Kopf an um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wirkte enttäuscht, dass er sie noch nicht zum Schreien gebracht hatte.  
  
Die anderen lösten die Fesseln um die Handgelenke, die Nägel würden sie schon halten wo sie war, kein Zweifel. Sogar noch effektiver und schmerzhafter nur keine Erleichterung verschaffen.  
  
„Willst du nun um Gnade betteln?"Er sah sie an, schien es wirklich zu erwarten.  
  
„Leck mich", keuchte Morgane leicht verzerrt. Es wurde besser, ihre Hände wurden langsam taub. Aber sie wusste, dass es nicht ewig so gehen würde.  
  
„Ich kann warten", wisperte Taliesin. „Wir haben Zeit."  
  
---------  
  
Sie war zwischenzeitlich immer mal wieder ohnmächtig geworden, als ob ihr jemand etwas gegeben hätte. Aber daran zweifelte sie sehr, so grob wie man sie wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückgeholt hatte. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen ob erst Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, es kam ihr ewig vor. Zu lange.  
  
„Jerom war gerade hier, er sagt wir sollen es endlich beenden."Ein abfälliger Blick zu Morgane, dann wieder auf Taliesin. „Er will sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden."   
Taliesin sah ein wenig enttäuscht zu Morgane.  
  
„Schade, nun gut, dann beenden wir es halt."  
  
Es klang nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend.  
  
---------  
  
Es dauerte allerdings noch eine ganze Weile ehe er sich entschieden hatte, wie er sie loswurde. Schließlich holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
  
„Ich denke langsam und qualvoll, so wird es dir gefallen, nicht wahr Morgane."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und funkelte ihn wütend an. Sie wusste, was nun kam. Langsam, qualvoll und sehr wirksam.  
  
„Wenn du um Gnade bettelst beende ich es... vielleicht."  
  
_‚Und wer soll dir das glauben?'_ Doch sie sprach es nicht aus, sie würde ihre Kraft noch brauchen.  
  
Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie. Morgane schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Worte, die das Ende einleiten sollten.  
  
„_Crucio_!"  
  
Schmerz. Es war nichts als Schmerz, der reine pure Schmerz. Noch konnte sie ein Schreien unterdrücken, beließ es bei gequältem Stöhnen. Doch ihre Beherrschung verlor sich mit jeder Sekunde die es anhielt.  
  
Brennende Nadelstiche durchzogen ihren Körper. Es war als ob jemand ihre Haut vom Leib riss, ihre Knochen brach. Ihr Körper wurde von den Schmerzen fast entzweigerissen. Ein Schrei bildete sich schon auf ihren Lippen als es plötzlich aufhörte. Vorbei.  
  
Sie stöhnte und hing beinahe leblos an dem Kreuz. Ihr Körper riss ungnädig an den gepfählten Händen, doch sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf sich aufrecht zu halten.  
  
Taliesin lächelte.  
  
„Sag es... bettel um Gnade", hauchte er an ihr Ohr.  
  
„Niemals", presste sie gequält zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Er schnaubte.  
  
„Wie du willst. Ich gebe dir nicht noch einmal die Chance."Er trat zurück und sprach es wieder das verhängnisvolle Wort: „_Crucio_!"  
  
Morgane schrie gequält auf, als das Feuer aus puren Schmerz wieder in ihr entflammte. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, doch er schien nur noch schlimmer zu werden, nicht abzuebben. Es war als fräße sie etwas von innen auf und schließlich gab sie auf.  
  
Ihre Kehle war ausgedörrt, kein Laut brach sich mehr an ihren Lippen und der Schmerz trug sie hinfort in die gnädige Schwärze einer Ohnmacht.  
  
---------  
  
**to be continued  
  
fb?**


	7. Kapitel 6 Die Rettungsmission

**Kirilein:** Jaja mein Beta –täschel- ist gut, beruhige dich lol Kriegst momentan nur nicht soviel zu lesen.  
  
**Pe:** Morgane ist irgendwie immer dreist, die Frau ist nicht unterzukriegen. Und was die Hände angeht, das mag wohl stimmen, aber das ist den Leuten ziemlich egal, wenn es abreißt nageln sie sie halt noch mal dran. Taliesin ist das ziemlich flexibel. Außerdem wollte ich doch das Morgane ihre Hände noch benutzen kann, wenn sie jemals da wieder rauskommt, wenn man es durch die Handgelenke haut wird das schwierig, findest du nicht auch?  
  
Und was das Ende von Morgane angeht, das ist noch nicht geplant –g- aber bis zum nächsten Update dauert es nun erst mal ich fahre in den Urlaub. Aber ich lasse dich solange nicht im ungewissen

* * *

Er hatte nun schon zwei Wochen nichts von Morgane gehört gehabt. Es war wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches so lange kein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu bekommen, aber dieses mal hatte Keevon ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei und wenn er eines wusste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass er sich auf seine Gefühle verlassen kann. Dieser letzte Satz, er solle Jerom im Auge behalten, wenn sie nicht wieder kommen würde, er war sich noch nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Aber er würde es tun und zwar jetzt schon, vielleicht konnte es das Gefühl besänftigen.  
  
Es war nicht besonders schwer Jerom auf Schritt und tritt zu verfolgen, besonders nicht dann, wenn er es selbst so wollte. Doch der Mann verhielt sich so korrekt, wie man es von ihm erwarten sollte.  
  
‚_Ein bisschen zu korrekt'_, kam es Keevon immer wieder in den Sinn. Er überlegte ob er mit Gregorius darüber reden sollte, der auch noch im Ministerium arbeitete. Seine Stelle in Hogwarts war ihm zwar sicher, aber erst wenn der jetzige Professor in Pension gehen würde und das würde noch eine Weile dauern.  
  
Morgane hätte es sicher nicht gut gefunden, wenn er mit ihm darüber redete, ihn mit hineinzog. Aber Morgane war nicht hier. Vielleicht steckte sie in Schwierigkeiten, vielleicht war sie schon tot. Daran wollte er zwar nicht glauben, aber es war möglich. Und wenn ihm etwas passierte würde niemand wissen was der Auslöser gewesen sein konnte.  
  
Er hatte es schließlich getan und Gregorius schien mit ihm Übereinzustimmen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. So wechselten sie sich also ab Jerom zu beobachten und es sollte sich auf Dauer auch bezahlt machen.  
  
Es sollte fast noch eine Woche dauern, ehe ihm Jerom entwischte oder besser er ihn entwischen lassen musste. Jerom war in einen wenig benutzten Teil des Ministeriums entschwunden, in welchem man ihm nicht so einfach hatte folgen können. Unwirsch war er zu Gregorius gegangen, er musste wissen was Jerom dort getrieben hatte und dafür brauchte er jemanden der ihn „unsichtbar"machte. L'illusione cominicia (Erklärung am Ende -Kirilein für die entwicklung dieses wunderbaren Zaubers dank) hieß das Zauberwort, dass es ihm möglich machen würde Jerom zu folgen.  
  
Nachdem jener wieder aufgetaucht war, dauerte es allerdings über einen Tag ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Doch diesmal würde er ihm nicht entkommen.  
  
Keevon folgte ihm unentdeckt bis in die tiefen Gewölbe unterhalb des Ministeriums, welche schon vor Jahrzehnten fast in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Irgendwann blieb Jerom stehen und da das Licht nur noch sehr dämmrig war, konnte Keevon fast bis auf Armeslänge an ihn heran kommen und was er zu hören bekam gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
  
„Die Sache wird zu heißt, ihr Freund ist schon misstrauisch. Beendet die Sache und lasst sie verschwinden", zischte Jerom seinem Gegenüber zu. Jener nickt und verschwand kurz nachdem jener gegangen war hinter einer schweren Stahltür.  
  
Keevon stockte für einen Moment der Atem als er in den Raum dahinter sehen konnte. Ein schweres hölzernes X und daran hatten sie einen Menschen befestigt, wie konnte er nicht sehen, nur das es um jenen nicht allzu gut stand. Kurz bevor die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, hob die Person den Kopf um ihre Peiniger anzusehen. Keevons Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung. Es war Morgane.  
  
Er hatte nicht erkennen können, was sie genau mit ihr gemacht hatten, aber er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange Zeit hatte. So leise wie möglich eilte er noch oben zu Gregorius.  
  
„Mach mich wieder sichtbar verdammt und kratz an Heiltränken zusammen was du hast", pflaumte er ihn an. Der ersten Aufforderung kam der Tränkemeister gleich nach und sah seinen Freund erstaunt an.  
  
„Was ist denn..."versuchte er es, aber Keevon schien kein Interesse daran zu haben ihn aufzuklären.  
  
„In fünf Minuten, mein Büro"Dann war er auch schon rausgerannt.  
  
Gregorius Eisenfaust sah ihm verwirrt nach, was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
Wem konnte er trauen? Wer würde ihm trauen und mit ihm kommen? Er sah sich gehetzt in der Abteilung um, die Anwesenden Auroren sahen ihn verdutzt an. Es kam nicht oft vor, das einer der ihren so hereingestürmt kam.  
  
„VAN DYKE, JACKSON, SCHREIBER, HUNTINGTON", brüllte er durch die Abteilung das man fast schon die Gläser scheppern hören konnte. Er hatte mit ihnen seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen, sie würden ihm auf jeden Fall helfen. Wenn.. ja wenn sie da waren.  
  
„Was schreist du hier den Laden zusammen, Keevon", hörte er die Stimme von Hannah van Dyke hinter sich, so das Keevon herumfuhr.  
  
„Hannah, wo sind die anderen?"  
  
„Thomas und Martin sind auf einer Mission und Cesar ist in seinem Büro", sie mustert ihn kurz. „Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ich erklär es dir später"Er fasste sie grob am Arm. „Hol Cesar und trommel so viele Leute zusammen wie du kannst. Aber du musst ihnen 100% vertrauen können."  
  
Hannah sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte aber.  
  
„Wie du meinst, aber..." „Kein aber Hannah, jetzt es geht um Leben und Tod."  
  
Hannah nickte und verschwand augenblicklich. Auroren neigten nicht zu Übertreibungen. Keevon sah sich noch mal gehetzt um, er sah viele bekannte Gesichter, aber welchem konnte er vertrauen. Dann sah er Derik Mosley, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Es war ein Risiko, denn Mosley unterstand direkt Jerom, aber eine Chance.  
  
Rasch ging er auf ihn zu.  
  
„Was machen sie denn hier für ein Theater, McKellen", fragte er ein wenig argwöhnisch. „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe"Keine Frage, keine Bitte. Er hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. „Und ich brauche Leute, vertrauenswürdige Leute."  
  
„Haben Sie das mit Dr. Jerom abgesprochen? Sie wissen, dass sie alleine keine Missionen organisieren stellen dürfen."  
  
Nun musste er doch erklären und das wenigste was er nun brauchen konnte war das Jerom Bescheid wusste.  
  
„Seid wann braucht man Genehmigungen für eine Rettungsmission?"Keevon schnaubte ärgerlich. Aber ehe Hannah und Cesar mit den Leuten nicht hier waren und Gregorius mit seien Tränken, musste er sowieso warten. „Und Jerom wird nicht informiert, er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig."  
  
Mosley sah ihn an, nicht ärgerlich oder entsetzt wie Keevon gedacht hatte sondern resignierend. Er seufzte.  
  
„Verstehe" Tat er das wirklich? „Wie viele Leute brauchen sie?"  
Er sah an Keevon vorbei zu Hannah, die wieder aufgetaucht war. Keevon drehte sich um. Sie Cesar und noch drei weitere. Damit waren sie zu sechst und er schätzte die anderen mindestens auf die doppelte Anzahl.  
„Noch mindestens vier und jemanden der Jerom festsetzt ehe er sich absetzt."  
  
Keevon hatte beschlossen mit offenen Karten zu spielen, er hatte sowieso keine große Wahl mehr. Mosleys Augen weiteten sich kurz ungläubig dann drehte er sich herum.  
  
„Smith und Warren, sie gehen zu Dr. Jerom, nerven sie ihn mit irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten und halten sie in seinem Büro, um jeden Preis." Danach rief er noch vier weitere Auroren zu sich. „ich denke wir können dann. Ich komme mit."  
  
„Noch..."..nicht. hatte er sagen wollen, doch in dem Moment erschien auch Gregorius in der Tür. „Folgen sie mir."  
  
Keevon führte die Gruppe im Eilschritt fast schon rennend in die unteren Gewölbe, ehe er an der letzten Treppe anhielt und in die Runde blickte. Sie brauchten Informationen.  
  
„Bevor ich sie nun alle an ihr Ziel führe folgende Punkte. Die ist eine Rettungsmission, es geht hauptsächlich um die Befreiung der Zielperson, hoffentlich noch lebendig. Falls dem so ist wird sich unser Tränkemeister hier um die nötigste Erstversorgung kümmern, er ist um jeden Preis zu schützen." Die Umstehen nickten, Keevon machte eine kurze Pause um mögliche Fragen zuzulassen.  
  
„Mit wie vielen Gegnern ist zu rechnen", fragte Mosley kühl, seinen Zauberstab seit sie das Hauptquartier verlassen hatten einsatzbereit in der Hand.  
  
„Ich schätze zwölf, eher mehr als weniger, Schwarzmagier" Kurze Unruhe, aber leise und schnell kehrte die Stille wieder ein. „Wenn meine Informationen stimmen, handelt es sich um Mitglieder jenes Ringes, dem wir schon seit sieben Jahren vergeblich auf den Fersen sind. Seit heute wissen wir wohl auch wer der Informant im Ministerium war."  
  
Mosley lächelte grimmig, er wusste wovon er sprach. Er hatte es sich wohl schon gedacht. Zumindest schien er nicht auf Jeroms Seite zu sein.  
  
„Wen sollen wir befreien?"E s war Cesar Stimme, die sprach.  
  
„Morgane O'Malley" Gregorius neben ihm holte scharf Luft.  
  
„Aber sie sollte doch nach Schottland."  
  
„Die Spur hat sie wohl zurückgeführt. Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Jemand zurück?"  
  
Als keine weiteren einwürfe kamen führte er sie schließlich zu der schweren Eisentür, die jedoch nicht das gequälte Stöhnen und das Fluchen der Peiniger aussperren konnte.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal... Diese dämlichen Auroren halten auch nichts mehr auf. Weck sie.. diese verdammte Hexe soll merken wie sie stirbt", drang eine wütende Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür. Wer jetzt noch gedacht hatte, dass es ein schlechter Scherz war, der war eines besseren belehrt worden.  
  
Aber es war erleichtern für Keevon zu wissen, dass sie noch lebte und er hoffte, dass sie auch überleben würde. Er schaute sich fragend um. Mosley nickte ihm zu und riss die Tür auf.  
Die Magier im inneren waren einen wertvollen Moment verblüfft ehe sie reagieren konnten. Es waren vierzehn Leute von denen 5 innerhalb der ersten drei Sekunden bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Zum Glück waren sie noch darauf bedacht ihre Leute zu schützen und setzen zumindest nicht den Todesfluch ein.  
  
Flüche blitzten durch den Raum, welcher sich mit Rauch füllte. Die Auroren gewannen rasch die überhand, sie hatten einfach mehr Erfahrung als die Schwarzmagier.  
  
Als ein Ende abzusehen war, hastete Keevon zu dem Holzkreuz. Entsetzt blieb er vor seiner Freundin stehen. Ihre gesamte Kleidung war Blutverkrustet, an den Ärmeln lief es immer in kleinen Rinnsalen hinab von den gepfählten Händen. Unterarmlange Eisennägel bohrten sich durch ihre Handflächen. Sie war leichenblass, sofern man das unter der Kruste und dem geschwollen Gesicht erkennen konnte. Sie hatten sie anscheinen zusammengeschlagen um sie wach zu bekommen, nicht besonders effektiv, aber ein immenser Spaßfaktor.  
  
„Oh mein Gott"Hannahs Stimme riss ihm zurück in die Gegenwart.  
  
Rasch trat Keevon zu Morgane hin, der Kampflärm hinter ihm verebbte langsam, er fühlte den Puls an ihrem Hals. Einen Moment stockte sein Atem als er keinen fand, denn ihre Haut war fast eiskalt. Doch endlich fand er ihren Puls.  
  
Er schrak fast zusammen, als sie schwach den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Ihre Augen spiegelten eine solche Qual wieder wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
„Keevon..."Es war ein Hauch, ihre Stimme war gebrochen.  
  
„Holt sie darunter verdammt, bevor ihr Kreislauf endgültig zusammenbricht", fauchte jemand Anweisungen. Gregorius. Doch Keevon war zu geschockt um darauf zu reagieren.  
  
Cesar und Mosley traten an seine Seite und inspizierten das Kreuz, der Kampf hinter ihnen war vorbei.  
  
„Halten Sie sie, wir versuchen sie loszumachen."  
  
Keevon nickt scheinbar gelassen. Die beiden Männer zogen mit gemeinsamer Kraft den Eisennagel aus dem Holz. Morgane keuchte und wimmerte vor Schmerz, zum Schreien schien sie schon lange keine Kraft mehr gehabt zu haben. Fast gewaltsam zogen sie den Nagel aus dem Fleisch, der durch die Verkrustung fest damit verbunden war.  
  
Trotz aller Kraftlosigkeit schrie Morgane vor Schmerz und blieb entgegen Keevons Hoffnung immer noch bei Bewusstsein.  
  
Auch der zweite Nagel war nicht weniger schmerzhaft und sanft entfernt. Des Haltes beraubt sank sie gegen Keevon und endlich umfing sie die gnädige Ohnmacht mit ihren Armen. Als auch die Beinfesseln gelöst waren legte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.  
  
Vorsichtig strich Gregorius über Morganes malträtierten Körper. Ihre Hände machten ihm sorgen. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon da gehangen hatte, aber die Wundränder waren vereitert und die Infektion war bestimm schon bis zum Knochen vorgedrungen. Sie musste fürchterliche Schmerzen haben. Aber er konnte ihr auch nichts geben, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Sie war zu schwach, wenn das Mittel nur ein wenig zu stark war konnte es sie umbringen.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr, Gregorius", fragte Keevon leise, der kein Auge mehr für die Schwarzmagier um ihn herum hatte. Doch diese waren sicher verwahrt in der Obhut der restlichen Auroren, die bereits begannen diese abzuführen. Nur Hannah und Mosley standen an ihrer Seite immer noch bewaffnet und aufmerksam.  
  
„Sie stirbt, Keevon"Er seufzte. „Sie muss in Behandlung, innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde, am besten sofort, sonst stirbt sie."  
  
„Das schaffen wir nicht"Keevon krallte die Finger in den Steinboden. Sie würden schon fast eine halbe Stunde brauchen um hier herauszukommen, geschweige denn das sie es ins Krankenhaus schaffen würden.  
  
„Nein"Gregorius klang sachlich, unberührt wie immer. Typisch Slytherin. Er zog eine Phiole mit einer unheilverkündenden pechschwarzen Flüssigkeit heraus. Wie gut das er daran gedacht hatte. „_Simulatus Mortiferus_." (Nochmal dank an Kirilein)  
  
„Du willst sie umbringen?" Keevon sah ihm entsetzt zu wie er Morgane den Trank einflößte.  
  
„Ich rette sie, Keevon. Dieser Trank wird sie in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf versetzen. Sie lebt, aber ihr Körper kann nicht sterben innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden. Es verschafft uns die Zeit die wir brauchen."  
  
Wenn dieser Trank Morgane das Leben rettete, würde er ihn in jedem Jahregang in Hogwarts lehren. Keevon starrte auf Morganes leblosen Körper.  
  
„Und du bist sicher das, dass hilft?"  
  
„Vertrau mir" Gregorius richtetet sich auf und Keevon nahm Morgane auf seine Arme. Er hatte das Gefühl einen Leichnam zu tragen.  
  
,_Wenn du das überlebst.. dann Frage ich dich ob du mich heiratest'_, dachte er und trug sie langsam und vorsichtig, gefolgt von Gregorius nach oben. Er bemerkte kaum wie Hannah und Mosley vor ihnen hergingen und die Gänge sicherten.  
  
-------- 

**TBC**

**fb?**

An dieser Stelle nochmal herzlichen Dank an Kirilein für diesen wundrvollen Zauber -g- in vollendeter Ausarbeitung und den Trank (den hat sie übrigens mit Rezept erstellt, aber das poste ich nun nicht ohne ihre ausdrückliche erlaunis und ohne Pe's Wunsch ;) )

Copyright ausnahmsweise nicht bei JKR sondern bei Kirilein

.

**Lillusione cominicia**

Ein sehr starker Illusionszauber, dem besonders in schwarzmagischen Kreisen große Bedeutung zugemessen wird.

Wird der Zauber auf eine Person angewandt oder spricht die Person den Zauber gegen sich selbst, wird besagte Person für die Augen der Umwelt unsichtbar sein.

Wenn diese Person den Zauber auf eine zweite Person anlegt, wird er für eben diese Person wieder sichtbar werden und sie können einander sehen.

Die Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab sind zwei Kreise locker aus dem Handgelenk beschrieben wobei man deutlich folgende Worte spricht: „**Lillusione cominicia"**

Die Person wird unsichtbar.

Um den Zauber aufzuheben deutet man auf die betreffende Person (oder sich selbst)

Und spricht: "**Passaggi di illusione**" 

Die Person wird wieder sichtbar.

(Einziger nachteil ist, man sollte die Sonne meiden.. Schattengefahr. Und sich nicht unbedingt zu schnell bewegen, das könnte einen auch verraten)


	8. Kapitel 7 St Mungos

Pe: Urlaub vorbei und das Rezept schick ich dir noch total vergessen hat 

Kirilein: Jaja du und deine tausend Stories, an der hier muss ich auch mal weiterschreiben, mhm?

* * *

**Eine Woche später, St. Mungus Hospital**

Wieder hörte sie Stimmen um sich herum. Fern und unklar, durch den Spalt ihrer Lider drang ein grelles Licht das in ihren Augen schmerzte wie Feuer.

War sie Tod? Sie musste es sein, dass hatte niemand überleben können. Aber es roch merkwürdig bekannt hier. Sehr komisch.

Vorsichtig und mühsam öffnete sie die Augen. Doch das Licht war so grell, dass sie sie gleich wieder schloss.

„Mach die Vorhänge zu", raunte eine Stimme und wenige Augenblicke später war das grelle Licht verschwunden.

Morgane blinzelte leicht. Vor ihren Augen war alles verschwommen, sie nahm nur Umrisse wahr. Auf jeden Fall schien sie nicht Tod zu sein.

„Sie ist wach.. sie ist aufgewacht."

„Ich sehe es doch auch", brummte eine andere Stimme. Er sagte noch etwas, doch der Rest ging unter als Morgane wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.

---------

Angespannt saß Keevon bei Morgane am Krankenbett. Sie schwebte immer noch in einem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, aber die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dass es ihr schon besser gehen würde. Zumindest würde sie es überleben, hatte man ihm gesagt.

Sie war so fürchterlich blass und wirkte auf dem Kissen schmal und fast schon zerbrechlich, so wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Hände waren noch immer verbunden, bisher hatten sie noch keinen Trank gefunden, der die Heilwirkung beschleunigen konnte. Sie hatten ihr irgendetwas gegeben, als wollten sie sie auf ein langes Leiden vorbereiten. Aber es heilte sagten sie, langsam aber es heilte. Zumindest hatten sie die gebrochenen Knochen richten können.

Auch die Schwellungen und äußeren Verletzungen waren versorgt, doch die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus, er hatte erst hinterher in den Verhören erfahren was sie mit ihr angestellt hatten, würden ihr noch Monatelang zu schaffen machen. Zu lange hatten sie sie dem ausgesetzt, sie fast damit getötet. Es war nicht einmal sicher ob sie damit nicht in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden war.

Keevon betete das dem nicht so war, doch das würde man erst wissen, wenn sie wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Sanft strich er über ihren Arm, er würde hier nicht weggehen, ehe er nicht definitiv von ihr gehört, dass es ihr gut ginge. Er würde es ihr zwar nicht glauben, aber bei seinem sturen Mädchen wäre das eindeutig ein Zeichen, dass sie langsam auf dem Weg dahin war.

Sie hatte schon einmal kurz die Augen geöffnet, er wollte es nicht verpassen, wen es noch mal geschah. Vor allem nicht wenn es ihm endlich die Gewissheit geben würde.

---------

**3 Tage später**

Vorsichtig öffnete Morgane die Augen. Das Licht schmerzte sie, aber sie hatte das Bedürfnis danach. Endlich erkannte sie auch ihre Umgebung, sie war in einem Krankenzimmer. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge vorgezogen, doch selbst das halbdunkel tat ihren Augen weh.

Sie drehte leicht den Kopf um sich umzusehen. Ein sehr leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge. Jede Bewegung war wie der Stich von tausend Nadeln, aber sie war frei und sie lebte. Keevon saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und schlief tief uns fest. Er hatte sich anscheinend seit Tagen nicht mehr rasiert, es würde sie auch nicht wundern, wenn man ihr sagte, dass er die ganze Zeit hier gesessen hätte.

„Keevon" Unwillkürlich schrak sie zusammen, ihre Stimme war selbst in ihren Ohren kaum mehr als ein Hauch, schwach und gebrochen. Doch es reichte trotzdem um ihn zu wecken.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, als könnte er nicht glauben das sie ihn ansah. Ungläubig rieb er sich über die Augen und kniete sich neben sie ans Bett.

„Morgane.. du bist wach", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und ergriff ihre Hand. Ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, worauf er sie sofort wieder losließ. „Entschuldige Schatz, entschuldige. Wie geht es dir?"

„Schon gut", wisperte sie. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht lauter sprechen können. „Ich fühl mich als ob mich jemand ans Kreuz genagelt hätte..."

Keevon sah sie er schockiert dann erleichtert an, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

_‚Sie ist in Ordnung, ihr geht es gut.. Sie hat nicht den Verstand verloren',_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen ihr nicht um den hals zu fallen. Es fiel ihm grad noch rechtzeitig ein, wie viel Schmerz er ihr schon mit einer leichten Berührung eingebracht hatte.

„Was ist passiert?"Ihre Stimme klang müde, sie war so leise.

„Versuch zu schlafen Liebling, ruh dich aus und sammel deine Kräfte wieder", wies er sie sanft mit einem Frosch im Hals an. „Ich erklär es dir alles später, wenn es dir besser geht."

Morgane schloss widerstandslos die Augen, ein eindeutiges Zeichen das es noch nicht gut um sie stand sonst hätte sie ihm sofort widersprochen.

Leise verließ er das Zimmer. Draußen vor der Tür stand Martin Schreiber an die Wand gelehnt. Morgane lag alleine in dem Zimmer, immer einen Auror als Wächter vor der Tür. Es reichte ein kleiner Fluch um sie zu töten und sie war die wichtigste Zeugin, die sie gegen Jerom hatten.

Keevon hatte sich zusammen mit Gregorius in Morganes Wohnung umgesehen, sie hatten Unmengen von Material gefunden was gegen Jerom sprach. Sie hatte ihn wohl schon seit mehr als einem Jahr unter Verdacht. Trotzdem wusste er warum Morgane noch nichts gesagt hatte, die Dokumente waren kaum mehr als Indizien, leicht zu entkräften besonders von solch einer Position aus. Doch nachdem er aufgeflogen war, waren sie Gold wert und erklärten so einiges. Morgane hatte ihnen fast sämtliche Ermittlungsarbeit schon im voraus abgenommen. Selbst Namen hatte sie notiert, sämtliche aufgelisteten Personen waren auf Anweisung des Zaubereiministers ohne weitere Ermittlung sofort festgenommen worden.

Morgane hatte in ein Wespennest gestochen und nun waren verdammt viele Leute sauer auf sie, zu dem war sie noch die wichtigste Zeugin gegen den Schwarzmagierring. Wenn man ihnen die Chance geben würde, würden sie sie sofort ausschalten.

„Gibt es etwas neues", fragte Martin ruhig und leicht bedrückt als er die Tränen in Keevons Augenwinkeln glitzern sah.

„Sie ist aufgewacht.. und sie ist klar. Sie ist bei Verstand, Martin"Keevon war so erleichtert, dass ihm nun doch die Tränen kamen. Martin lachte leise.

„Gott sei dank."

„Sie schläft jetzt wieder. Ich werde Gregorius vorbeischicken damit er sich zu ihr setzt, ich muss nun erst einmal duschen."

„Und schlafen Keevon. Lass dir von Greg einen Trank geben."

Keevon nickte seufzend und schmunzelte dann.

„Nenn ihn nur nicht so wenn er dabei ist."

„Ich werde mich hüten", sagte Martin lachend und scheuchte ihn davon.

---------

Gregorius und Keevon wechselten sich tagsüber bei der Wache an ihrem Bett ab, man legte ihre Arbeitszeiten momentan recht Großzügig aus, sonst wäre dies unmöglich gewesen. Nachts schlief Keevon bei Morgane Zimmer bei jedem Geräusch das sie von sich gab und war es nur ein leises Keuchen, riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf und scheuchte ihn zu ihr ans Bett.

Sie brauchte lange um zu genesen, sie lag nun schon zwei Wochen hier und schaffte es kaum mehr als ein bis zwei Stunden am Stück wach zu bleiben. Keevon hatte das Gefühl, dass es überhaupt kein vorwärts gab, doch es war erstaunlicherweise Morgane selbst, die ihn immer wieder zurück auf die Beine brachte. Sie hatten bisher nur ein einziges mal über die Vorkommnisse in den unterirdischen Gewölben des Ministeriums geredet, jeder hatte seine Version der Ereignisse erzählt, wobei Morganes Bericht deutlich stockender ausfiel als Keevons. Von ihrer Mission selbst bekam er einen detaillierten Bericht und wurde selbst mit Fragen gelöchert, was nun im Ministerium vor sich ging.

Man sah es Morgane an, dass sie nicht länger im Bett liegen wollte. Doch sie sah selbst ein, dass sie es noch nicht verlassen konnte. Sie brauchte immer noch zu viele Schmerztränke. Ihre Hände waren immer noch in Verbänden, die Wunden wollten sich nicht richtig schließen, als wäre ein Fluch darüber verhängt worden. Die Nächte schlief sie nur durch, weil Gregorius ihr einen Trank gegen Alpträume zubereitet hatte.

Sie war den beiden Männern so unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihre so schon spärliche Freizeit opferten um bei ihr zu bleiben.

„Sie haben es herausgefunden", begrüßte Gregorius Keevon als er das Krankenzimmer betrat, unglücklicherweise war Morgane gerade auch aufgewacht und hatte den Ausspruch mitbekommen.

„Wer hat was herausgefunden?", fragte sie nun.

Gregorius seufzte und Keevon konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Auror brach schneller wieder hervor, als es ihnen lieb war.

„Die Presse"knurrte Gregorius nun verärgert. „Wir hatten alles bisher noch vor ihr geheim halten könne, doch irgendein Vögelchen hat gesungen, dass ein Schwarzmagierring zerschlagen wurde."

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es sowieso verwunderlich, dass wir diese Neuigkeit so lange haben geheim halten konnten", warf Keevon nun ein. „Zumindest haben wir die wichtigsten Schritte noch im geheimen Regeln können."

„Ja wirklich großartig", schnaubte der Tränkemeister und Morgane hörte amüsiert zu. „Dann wirst du ja auch nichts dagegen haben, dass sie herausgefunden haben, dass Morgane die Hauptverantwortliche dafür war. Sie zahlen Höchstpreise für ein Interview mit ihr oder für ein Foto."

Morgane lachte leise, was kurz darauf in ein schmerzhaftes Husten überging. Die besorgten Blicke der Männer vielen auf sie, doch sie winkte ab.

„Nicht so schlimm", versuchte sie sie zumindest zu beruhigen. „Solange ich nicht wieder Blut huste."

„Du hast Blut gehustet", Keevon klang geradezu entsetzt und Gregorius starrte sie nur fassungslos an.

„Einmal..." Morgane seufzte, sie und ihre große Klappe. „Danach nie wieder.. Was ist denn nun mit den Reportern?"

„Ich habe einen rausgeschmissen, der sich einschleichen wollte", erklärte Gregorius knapp und trat zu ihr ans Krankenbett. „Wann?"

„Wie hast du ihn rausgeschmissen.?"

„Nicht wichtig, solange er draußen bleibt. Wann Morgane?"

Seine Stimme klang eindringlich und Keevons beunruhigter Blick ruhte zusätzlich auf ihm.

„Heute morgen, glaube ich"Wirklich sicher war sie sich dabei nicht, da sie ständig wieder einschlief.

„Und es war wirklich nur einmal?"fragte er forsch.

„Nur einmal Gregorius, ich hatte einen recht heftigen Hustenanfall."

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, dann war es wohl eher ein geplatztes Äderchen als eine Lungenblutung.

„Gut.. Aber das mit dem Husten gefällt mir nicht, wir müssen es den Ärzten sagen"Er sah zu Keevon der sich wieder beruhigte als er in seine wieder gelassenen Augen sah. „Nicht das du dir eine Infektion zugezogen hast, so geschwächt wie du bist hätte uns eine Lungenentzündung gerade noch gefehlt."

* * *

tbc  
fb?


	9. Kapitel 8 Entlassung

Pe: Also das mit den Reportern.. nein eigentlich nicht -g- aber die fehlen bei so was ja nun auch nicht  
  
Kissymouse: Danke.. ich bin schon dran ;-)  
  
Yak: Also ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern die Nebel von Avalon jemals gelesen zu haben schmunzel

* * *

**   
  
Anfang März 1937**  
  
Eine Lungenentzündung war nicht daraus geworden, allerdings hatte sie das nur Gregorius Eingreifen zu verdanken, wie sie der Arzt immer wieder erinnerte. Über einem Monat lag sie nun schon hier, am liebsten wäre Morgane geflüchtet. Wenn Keevon ihr nur erlauben würde etwas zu arbeiten, aber er stellte sich stur und Gregorius war auch keine besonderes Hilfe.  
  
Müde schloss Morgane die Augen, ihr ging es wirklich besser, aber das wollte ihr ja keiner glauben. _Überanstreng dich nicht. – Deine Hände sind immer noch nicht verheilt, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. – Das Ministerium bleibt auch ohne dich stehen. –_ oder ein einfaches: _Gib es auf Morgane. Nein!_ Letzteres vor allem von Gregorius.  
  
Sie hörte wie jemand die Tür öffnete, dann Schritte. Sie erkannte Keevon schon an seinem Gang. Neben ihrem Bett blieb er stehen, aber sie öffnete die Augen nicht. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt mit ihm zu reden.  
  
„Morgane?" wisperte Keevon neben ihr. „Bist du wach? Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist dringend."  
  
Er würde sie nicht wecken, wenn sie keine Antwort gab, aber Keevon hatte diese Art an sich es zu versuchen auch wenn scheinbar nutzlos war. Seufzend öffnete sie die Augen und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln empfangen.  
  
„Was ist denn?" Vorsichtig und sanft nahm er eine Hand in die seinen und kniete neben dem Bett nieder. „Ich bin noch nicht Tod, Keevon", brummte sie.  
  
„Ich hoffe das bleibst auch noch ewig so" Es klang nicht wie ein Scherz. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
  
Morgane sah ihn fragend an. Er wirkte sehr ernst. Wahr etwas passiert? Wurden sie angegriffen. Die Worte die nun allerdings folgten schienen sich in ihr Gehirn zubrennen. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit...  
  
„Morgane? Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Die Stille die nun eintrat ließ Keevon unruhig werden. Morgane starrte ihn nur an und sagte kein Wort.  
  
‚_Warum sagt sie denn nichts..._' Keevon schaute sie schon mittlerweile mehr flehend als fragend an, doch diese kriegte immer noch kein Wort heraus.  
  
‚_Das ist doch nicht sein ernst, oder?_'  
  
„Morgane?" Seine Stimme klang nun ein wenig unsicher, was war wenn sie nein sagte. Dies riss sie dann endlich auch aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Ja?" Sie war immer noch nicht ganz sicher wie sie diese Neuigkeit auffassen sollte.  
„Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Sie schaute ihn wieder an, diesmal allerdings nicht mehr ganz so fassungslos.  
  
„Ja.. ja, sicher"  
  
Keevon seufzte erleichtert und Widerstand der Versuchung sie zu umarmen. Doch immer noch bereitete ihr die kleinste Berührung Schmerzen und er wagte es nicht.  
  
„Das.. ist schön.." Brachte er heraus was Morgane ein Lachen entlockte, was in einem schmerzhaften Husten endete. „Morgane? Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich einen Heiler holen?"  
  
„Wag es dich ja nicht", murrte sie und war froh, dass Keevon hier alleine war, Gregorius hätte schon längst einen ins Zimmer gebracht.  
  
Sie seufzte und sah Keevon an, das war verrückt, das war wirklich verrückt. Er würde das sicherlich bereuen und zwar schneller als ihm lieb war. Ein Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie bemerkte nicht wie Keevon sie selig ansah.  
  
Das hatte er schon immer sagen wollen, schon lange, fast so lange wie er mit Morgane nun schon zusammen war. Gregorius hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt er solle sie fragen, doch im Endeffekt war er zu feige gewesen. Nun.. das war das beste was passieren konnte.  
  
---------  
  
Es sollte noch ein weiterer Monat vergehen, ehe Morgane das Krankenhaus endlich verlassen durfte. Die Wunden waren soweit verheilt, die Narben an den Händen würde sie wohl ewig mit sich herumtragen, denn sie wollten jeglichem Heilzauber widerstehen. Nun, zumindest hatte sie eine Erinnerung an Jerom's Fall und Morgane empfand dies trotz der Schmerzen die diese mit sich gebracht hatte durchaus als positive Erinnerung.  
  
Endlich war der Schwarzmagierring aufgeflogen. Es war nur einer von vielen, doch er zählte mit zu jenen die in Englands höchste Regierungskreise reichte.  
  
Keevon hatte gerade alles zusammen gepackt, er schien der Meinung zu sein, dass selbst Socken eine zu schwere Last zum Einpacken waren. Morgane schnaubte nur leise, man entließ sie aus dem Krankenhaus, dass hisse für sie so gut wie wieder Einsatzbereit. Auch wenn Keevon und Gregorius wohl anderer Meinung wären.  
  
Trotzdem tat sie so als würde sie einlenken, saß artig auf ihrem Bett und scheuchte ihren armen Verlobten von einer Ecke in die nächste. Es tat ihr auch nicht sonderlich leid, dies zu tun, immerhin hatte er es machen wollen.  
  
‚_Zwei Monate im Bett herumliegen sind nicht das wahre'_ Morgane beobachtete Keevon leicht abwesend. Sie wollte wieder arbeiten. Dieses faule auf der Haut herumliegen war nun einmal gar nicht ihre Art. Wer mit ihr jemals hatte arbeiten müssen, der wusste was gemeint war. Wenn die Arbeit keinen Stress machte, Morgane war ja auch noch da.  
  
Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihr, dass war schon längst zu Cesars Leitspruch geworden, Keevon sah erstaunt zu ihr.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Morgane? Ist etwas?"  
  
„Nein, nein", winkte sie lachen ab und legte sich hin. „Pack du mal schön weiter zusammen. Du machst das wirklich ganz toll."  
  
Keevon schüttelte den Kopf. „Veralbern kann ich mich auch alleine", murrte er, packte aber brav weiter.  
  
Er hatte gerade den Koffer zugemacht, als es an der Tür klopfte. Misstrauisch sah er auf. Außer den Heilern klopfte niemand an und die Visite war schon lange vorbei. Auch Morgane spannte sich leicht an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Er würde das erledigen. Auch wenn sie es nicht einsah, noch war sie viel zu schwach.  
  
„Herein", sagte Morgane schließlich resignierend und sah zur Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie allerdings mit wie Keevon seinen Zauberstab unauffällig in seiner Hand ruhen ließ.  
Es dauerte kaum mehr als eine Sekunde. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein untersetzter Mann im Tweedanzug das Krankenzimmer betrat. Keevon ließ vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fast fallen und Morgane saß aufrecht im Bett, kurz davor aufzuspringen. Der Mann schien dies bemerkt zu haben und winkte rasch ab.  
  
„Bleiben sie liegen, Auror O'Malley, bleiben sie liegen. Schließlich bin ich derjenige der ihnen hier die Aufwartung machen will", erklärte er amüsiert, zupfte dann doch ein wenig nervös, an seinem Schnurrbart herum.  
  
Morgane ließ sich resignierend zurück sinken, so schnell hatte Keevon sie noch nie einlenken sehen. Allerdings hatte sie auch nicht jeden Tag den Minister für Zauberei in ihrem Krankenzimmer stehen.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dies ja bei einem offiziellen Anlass tun, aber der neue Direktor", der Minister räusperte sich leicht. „Mr Mosley, riet mir dringend davor ab, da sie für einen so jungen Auror sowieso schon zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt haben. Er sagt dies sei nicht gut für Geschäft und dass sie bis zu ihrer Aussage bei der Verhandlung an einem sicheren Ort verbringen sollten."  
  
„Ja.. Herr Minister", stammelte Morgane, die eigentlich nie um ein Wort verlegen war. Dann kamen ihr allerdings seine letzen Worte ins Bewusstsein und sie sah ärgerlich zu Keevon. Sicherer Ort? So unschuldig wie er zu ihr sah, wusste er dies schon lange.  
  
‚_Na warte mein Lieber, darüber unterhalten wir uns noch'_, drohte sie ihm in Gedanken.  
Keevon grinste momentan allerdings nur, er hatte seine Freundin selten so sprachlos erlebt.  
  
Der Minister war wieder näher an ihr Bett herangetreten, was Morgane wieder zurück in die Gegenwart holte. Sie wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein und lächelte ihn freundlich und zurückhaltend an.  
Der Mann schien allerdings nicht so sonderlich begeistert davon zu sein, diese Ehrenbezeugung nur vor zwei Auroren zu machen. Er hatte sich wohl größere Publicity erhofft.  
  
„Morgane Cassandra Nimue O'Malley, im Namen des Ministeriums der Zauberer, des Zaubererrates und den Zauberern von England, überreiche ich ihnen hiermit den Orden des Merlin 3. Klasse", erklärte er so feierlich wie es vor zwei Personen möglich war und überreichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel mit dem Orden.  
  
Nun war Morgane allerdings vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ein Orden? Wozu ein Orden? Weil sie sich wie ein guter Christ hatte ans Kreuz Nageln lassen, oder weil sie ein wenig recherchiert hatte, was jeder Depp konnte.  
  
Sie kam sich irgendwie vor wie in einer Alibi Funktion, eine Frau, eine Aurorin, hatte etwas entdeckt, loben wir sie in den Himmel. Sie bekam kaum mit wie sie sich bedankte und den Orden entgegen kam. Vielleicht hatte sie mit ihren Gedanken recht, vielleicht auch nicht, wer wusste das schon. Man konnte nicht gerade behaupten das in diesem Jahrzehnt die Frauen, selbst in der Zaubererwelt, eine besonders starke Position einnahmen, eher im Gegenteil.  
(Zur Erinnerung: späte 30er Jahre)  
  
„Darf ich dir gratulieren, Morgane" Keevon war mit diesem eingemeißelten Grinsen an ihr Bett getreten.  
  
Morgane schnaubte, was sollte denn das nun. War das die Rache für die Einpackaktion.  
  
„Steck dir diesen Orden doch sonst wohin", fuhr sie ihn an, worauf er anfing zu lachen. Das war doch mal wieder typisch. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe er sich beruhigt hatte, doch dann schlug Morgane zu: „Und nun erklärst du mir, was es bitte schön mit diesem sicheren Ort auf sich hat."  
  
Keevon seufzte leise, diese Erklärung konnte noch heiter werden.

* * *

tbc fb?


	10. Kapitel 9 Kildare

Kirilein – Ja Schatz ich weiß.. verzeiiiiih mir ich bin grad so fürchterlich Ideen los.. ich versuchs.. ich versuchs ich schwörs

* * *

**15. April 1937, Kildare, Irland**

Endlich war sie aus diesem Krankenhaus heraus, doch anstatt dass Keevon sie in ihre gemütliche kleine Wohnung in London brachte, wurde sie auf dem Gutshof der Familie McKellen in Irland einquartiert. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie hier wirklich niemand suchen würde, trotzdem hätte sie zumindest einmal gefragt werden können.

Widerstrebend hatte sie nun also im Wohnzimmer beim Kamin Platz genommen und ließ sich von Keevons Mutter erst einmal von vorne bis hinten versorgen. Am liebsten wäre Morgane schreiend aus dem Haus gerannt, allein schon um dieses mal von Außen zu sehen. Aber sie wurde erfolgreich im Haus gehalten.

Widerstrebend sah sie sich in dem Wohnzimmer um, eigentlich hatte sie dunkle große Möbel erwartet die alles und jeden mit ihrer schieren Anwesenheit erschlugen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war das Haus eher hell und freundlich eingerichtet. Viel helles Holz überall, ein paar Blumen gekonnt dekoriert.

„Und wie gefällt es dir", raunte Keevon ihr zu, als er seine Mutter in der Küche rumoren hörte.

„Hol mich hier raus", war ihre einzige antwort.

Keevon schmunzelte und küsste ihre Finger. Warum wunderte ihn dies einmal wieder nicht. Wenn er sie gelassen hätte wäre Morgane auch schon lange wieder im Ministerium bei ihrer Arbeit erschienen.

„Wir bleiben hier, bis die Verhandlungen beendet sind und du dich vollkommen erholt hat." Er blieb ruhig und gelassen, wie immer, trotz ihres provozierenden Blickes. „Nein Morgane, nein. Und damit du nicht meinst mir einfach entschwinden zu können.. Ich habe hier eine schriftliche Anweisung von Mosley dabei, extra für dich ausgestellt, die dir aufträgt, dieses Grundstück nicht zu verlassen bis du andere Anweisungen erhältst."

Resignierend ließ sie sich zurücksinken, er wusste genau, dass sie sich gegen diese Anweisung nicht sträuben würde. Zumindest solange nicht, bis sie meinte es gäbe etwas wichtigeres als das Gebot eines Vorgesetzen. Morgane hielt sich grundsätzlich immer solange an Regeln, wie sie ihr nützlich erschienen und keine Sekunde länger. Das hatte ihn schon in der Schule immer wahnsinnig gemacht. Gregorius allerdings hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie machen lassen. Es war bei weitem ungefährlicher Morgane ihren Willen zu lassen, als sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen.

Aber dieses Mal würden sie hart bleiben, er hatte sich das zumindest vorgenommen.

„Keevon" Morgane hatte anscheinend ihre Sprache wieder gefunden. „Ich lasse mich von dir aber nicht ans Haus fesseln."

„Keine Sorge", erklärte er grinsend und machte sich schon auf das Kontra gefasst. „Wir haben einen sehr großen Garten und wenn dir das nicht reicht auch noch einen netten kleinen Wald daran."

„Du..." Bevor sie ausholen konnte, küsste Keevon sie dann doch lieber. Das war bei weitem die ungefährlichste Methode sie ruhig zustellen. Doch Morgane ließ sich nicht so leicht ruhig stellen, besonders wenn sie wusste, dass jemand das vorhatte.

„... bist ein Arschloch", beendete sie ihren Satz nach dem Kuss auch prompt.

„Seid wann benutzt du solche Worte Morgane", hörte sie eine allzu bekannte Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. „Hallo Keevon, sie ist ja wieder sehr munter."

„Ohja, das ist sie und sie würde wohl am liebsten flüchten, besonders nachdem meine Mutter meinte, die arme junge Frau müsste nun erst einmal versorgt werden", erklärte Keevon seufzend. „Ich freue mich schon auf die Diskussion mit meinem Vater heute Abend: ‚Wie kannst du es nur zulassen, dass deine Verlobte so einen gefährlichen Beruf ausübt.'"

„Ich fände es übrigens sehr freundlich von euch, wenn ihr nicht so über mich reden würdet als wäre ich nicht anwesend", knurrte Morgane wütend und stand auf. „Damit es für euch noch einfacher wird, werde ich schauen ob ich deiner Mutter helfen kann."

Keevon seufzte leise und Gregorius zuckte mit den Schultern, es wurde wirklich Zeit das Morgane wieder gesund wurde und ans arbeiten am. In diesem Zustand war sie wirklich kaum auszuhalten. Irgendwann würde es noch mächtig knallen.

---------

Morgane blieb in der Küchentür stehen und beobachtete Keevons Mutter wie sie herumwerkelte. Würde sie auch einmal so enden, als brave Hausfrau und Mutter und um alle bemüht? Ehrlich gesagt konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen. Sie war nicht der häusliche Typ, vielleicht würde ja eher Keevon hier stehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wollte sie überhaupt Kinder haben? Für einen Auror waren Kinder nicht unbedingt die beste Investition. Zum einen wusste man nie, ob man seine Aufträge lebendig und bei Verstand überstehen würde, auf der anderen Seite waren Kinder auch sehr gutes Druckmittel.

„Mrs McKellen", sagte Morgane schließlich, nachdem sie fast fünf Minuten an den Türrahmen gelehnt still verharrt hatte.

Keevons Mutter drehte sich zu ihr herum und lächelte freundlich. Diese Frau schien sowieso die Freundlichkeit und Fürsorglichkeit in Person zu sein. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, bestimmt eine handbreit kleiner als sie selbst, war sehr schlank, aber nicht hager und war noch erstaunlich jugendlich gekleidet. Nur die grauen Haare verrieten, dass sie so wohl doch schon etwa älter war, als man dachte.

„Ach Morgane, entschuldige bitte, habe ich dich solange warten lassen", sagte sie und führte die junge Frau zu einem der Küchenstühle und drückte sie darauf. „Ich bin aber gleich fertig."

Widerwillig blieb Morgane sitzen, sie fühlte sich weder unwohl noch schwach auf den Beinen. Ganz im Gegenteil wäre sie gerne sogar noch mehr herumgelaufen, aber sie wollte es sich nicht direkt am ersten Tag mit Keevons Mutter verscherzen. Dazu hatte sie morgen auch noch Zeit.

„Du kannst mich übrigens ruhig Mháire nennen", erklärte sie, während sie Morgane eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Es war erstaunlich genug, dass Mrs... Mháire Kaffee im hause hatte. Der war bei Zauberern nicht sonderlich beliebt.

Sie stellte die Tasse vor Morgane hin und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ich hoffe mein Sohn benimmt sich anständig, ansonsten kriegt der Junge noch etwas zu hören."

„Keevon benimmt sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, dass seine Eier beschützen will", erklärte Morgane knapp und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Sie wollte dieses Thema nicht unbedingt diskutieren, weil sie ziemlich sicher war, dass Mháire ihren Sohn unterstützen würde.

„Gibt es irgendetwas neues über die Muggel, wissen sie das zufälligerweise?", wechselte sie rasch das Thema. Im Krankenhaus hatte sie nicht viel davon mitbekommen, anscheinend hielten Keevon und Gregorius Zeitungen, sei es der Daily Prophet oder die Muggel Times, für zu aufregend für sie.

„Die Muggel?" Mháire sah sie ein wenig erstaunt an. „Eigentlich ist doch alles recht friedlich oder nicht? Hat das denn irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Zaubererwelt?"

„Vielleicht", murmelte Morgane und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

‚_Vielleicht? Du bist dir doch sicher das es so ist'_, schalt sie sich innerlich. Die Muggel machten ihr mehr sorgen, als sie zugeben wollte. Vor allem da sie nun gut zwei Monate von jeglicher Information abgeschnitten gewesen war. Sie musste sich dringend wieder auf den neuesten Stand bringen, aber solange Keevon noch meinte sie sollte sich ausruhen und hier bleiben, standen die Chancen gleich null.

Und Gregorius? Der Tränkemeister wäre auch keine Hilfe, er würde eher Keevon unter die Arme greifen.

Es war nun fast ein Jahr her, dass sie in Deutschland gewesen waren, aber sie glaubte kaum, dass sich die Situation dort verbessert hatte. Nein, sicher nicht, eher ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei und es würde nicht nur die Muggel betreffen.

„Morgane?" Morgane sah auf und blickte zu Mháire, die sie besorgt ansah. Anscheinend hatte sie sie nicht zum ersten mal angesprochen.

„Alles in Ordnung", seufzte sie leise und lächelte, auch wenn es gar nicht zu ihrer Stimmung passte. „Ich war nur in Gedanken."

Mháire wirkte skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hol Keevon und sag ihm, dass er dich ins Bett stecken soll"

Morgane wollte grade widersprechen, doch Mháire war schon aus dem Raum. Wunderbar, was sollte sie denn im Bett? Wenn sie eines nicht war dann müde. Außerdem hatte sie sowieso schon zuviel geschlafen.

Keevon schien das Ganze auch schon schlimmer zu interpretieren als es war und kam sofort in die Küche, gefolgt von Gregorius, der nicht weniger besorgt dreinblickte. Er hockte sich neben ihren Stuhl und blickte sie erst einmal abwägend an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst etwas blass, willst du dich vielleicht hinlegen?"

‚_Ob ich will? Ich glaube ja kaum, dass du mir eine Wahl lässt Keevon'_, sie schnaubte leise und stand auf.

„Mir geht es sehr gut und ich will mich sicher nicht hinlegen. Ich habe schon mehr gelegen als mir lieb ist." Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich überzeugend, wie sie befand und wie es aussah, überzeugte sie auch Keevon mehr oder minder damit. „Allerdings hätte ich endlich mal gern einen Bericht, was bisher alles geschehen ist und wenn ich alles sage, meine ich auch alles."

Keevon überlegte anscheinend noch, was er auf diese Forderung antworten sollte, während Gregorius schon energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Morgane."

„Nein?", sie sah den ehemaligen Slytherin ärgerlich an. Was mischte er sich schon wieder ein.

„Nein, ich denke du weißt, was nein heißt. Auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst", erwiderte Gregorius kühl und sah sie durchdringend an. „Du erfährst noch früh genug alles, früher als mir lieb sein wird. Aber jetzt, kurierst du dich erst mal aus."

„Mir geht es hervorragend, Schlange", fauchte sie. „Ich lasse mir diese Bevormundung von dir nicht bieten."

„Das wirst du müssen, da Keevon anscheinend momentan vor Liebe zu geblendet ist um dir Kontra zu bieten."

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein wer du bist", schnappte sie, was Gregorius ein Seufzen entlockte.

„Jemand der sich sorgen um dich macht, Morgane", erklärte er ruhig, ruhiger als er wohl war. „Das machen wir uns alle, deshalb mach es uns nicht immer so verdammt schwer dir helfen zu wollen."

Morgane stockte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. Was sollte sie darauf schon sagen. Zumindest momentan nichts, was sie nicht im nachhinein nicht bereuen würde.

„Trotzdem, ich werde mich nicht hinlegen", bestimmte sie barsch.

Gregorius verdrehte leicht die Augen, was Keevon Grinsen ließ, so leicht war Morgane dann doch nicht zu packen. Aber zumindest hatte sich das Thema nun für die nächsten paar Tage erledigt, zumindest hofften die beiden Männer dies.

---------

**tbc  
****fb?**


	11. Kapitel 10 Begegnung mit Onyx

Was Morgane am meisten an diesem Ort störte war die Ruhe. Sie war so friedlich und so echt, dass es sie fast wahnsinnig machte. Zum Glück hatte Mháire es nach dem ersten tag aufgegeben sie im Haus halten zu wollen, so dass sie auch alleine im Garten herumlaufen konnte.

Garten....

Garten war die untertriebenste Bezeichnung die sie je gehört hatte, dieser Garten war bestimmt so groß wie der Hyde Park in London, allerdings nicht so gepflegt sondern an manchen stellen ziemlich verwildert. Aber ihr gefiel es hier, es war natürlich. Nicht aufgezwungen, wie die Blumenbeet der kleinen Reihenhäuser.

Ihr Weg hatte sie einmal mehr durch den Garten geführt, als sie in Rascheln im nahen Gebüsch hörte. Instinktiv fuhr sie herum und griff zu ihrem Zauberstab. Doch dort wo dieser sein sollte war nur Leere. Ein stummer Fluch löste sich von ihren Lippen. Keevon hatte ihn in Verwahrung, da er der Meinung war, sie würde ihn sonst nur dazu nutzen ihre Arbeit fortzuführen, womit er wohl auch gar nicht so unrecht hatte.

Nun stand sie also hier, unbewaffnet, und schaute misstrauisch zu dem Gebüsch. Das sie nicht fortlaufen konnte, war ihr klar. Jeder Fluch würde schneller sein, als sie in Deckung war. Dabei hatte es die ganze Zeit gehießen dieser Ort wäre sicher.

Irren war menschlich, oder wie hieß es noch gleich.

Etwas schwarzes, dunkles schob sich durch das Gebüsch nach vorne. Faust lautlos bewegte es sich, trotz seiner Größe und Morgane stutze.

Ein drachenähnlicher Schädel wandte sich in ihre Richtung, der skelettähnliche Rumpf des Tieres und seine großen Lederschwingen waren noch halb vom Gebüsch verdeckt. Das Wesen stieß einen unangenehmen durchdringenden Schrei aus, ehe es vollkommen aus dem Gebüsch trat.

_,Ein Thestral.. was macht ein Thestral hier_', dachte sie stumm bei sich und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Thestrals waren Fleischfresser, kam es ihr in Erinnerung. Allerdings wusste sie nicht mehr ob es Aasfresser waren oder ob sie ihre Beute selbst erlegten. Eigentlich machte dies auch keinen sonderlichen Unterschied. Auch Aasfresser waren durchaus in der Lage Beute selbst zu erlegen.

Das Beste wäre, dass sie erst einmal ruhig stehen blieb und abwartete. Vor einem Räuber wegzulaufen würde nur dessen Jagdinstinkt wecken und das wollte sie ganz sicher nicht riskieren.

Langsam kam der Thestral näher, während sich über ihr der Himmel zuzog. In der Ferne war schon ein leises Donnern zu hören. Morgane blieb stehen, betrachtete Tier ruhig, fast schon unnatürlich gelassen. Die ersten Regentropfen fielen auf sie nieder, aber das war unerheblich, sie spürte es nicht einmal.

Plötzlich stieß der Thestral sie an, so das sie fast aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen wäre, so unerwartet kam diese Geste. Verblüfft sah sie zu dem Tier, welches dies sogleich wieder holte und seinen Kopf unter ihre Hand schob.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst", murmelte sie ein wenig fassungslos, doch das Tier wiederholte die Stupserei erneut. Kopf schüttelnd kraulte sie den Thestral hinter den Ohren, was diesen die Stupserei sofort einstellen ließ. Faszinierend, dass hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

Ein riesiges drachenähnliches Pferd, das nebenbei erwähnt nicht gerade zu der ungefährlichen Sorte gehörte, wollte gestreichelt werden.

„Morgane?!" Der Ruf kam vom Haus. Es hörte sich ganz nach Keevon an, auch wenn die Stimme seines Vaters sehr ähnlich klang. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es bereits in Strömen regnete und sie schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt war.

„Morgane?" Dieses mal eindeutig näher und auf sie zukommend.

Sie klopfte dem Thestral leicht den Hals und lächelte fast bedauernd.

„Entschuldige mein Hübscher, aber meine Anwesenheit wird verlangt."

Ein wenig albern kam sie sich schon vor, so mit einem Tier zu reden, aber dieses schnaubte leise, als hätte es sie wirklich verstanden.

„Morgane, willst du dir den Tod holen? Es regnet" Keevon blieb ein wenig außer Atem bei ihr stehen, sah zu dem Thestral und hob grüßend die Hand. „Hallo Onyx, also wirklich du hättest dich ja wenigstens als Regenschirm nützlich machen können."

Das Thestral stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und entfaltete einen Flügel, allerdings nur über Morgane, Keevon ließ er gnadenlos im Regen stehen.

„Dankeschön", murrte Keevon und sah zu seiner Freundin. „Kommst du rein? Es regnet."

„Du wiederholst dich", bemerkte sie nun amüsiert. „Außerdem.." Morgane zupfte kurz an ihren durchnässten Sachen. „Habe ich das noch überhaupt nicht bemerkt."

„Na komm trotzdem rein, der Wind ist ziemlich kalt und wenn du dich erkältest bringt meine Mutter mich um."

Schon ein wenig flehend sah er zu ihr und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Wer konnte bei diesem Welpenblick schon wiederstehen. Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm zum Haus führen.

---------

„Komm ich helfe dich beim ausziehen."

Keevon hatte sich schon aus seinen nassen Sachen befreit und stand nun nur noch in Shorts vor ihr, die noch verhältnismäßig trocken waren. Morgane hingegen hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten aus ihren Sachen herauszukommen, die überall an ihrem Körper festklebten, als hätte sie jemand mit Leim beschmiert.

Ihr Verlobter sah dies jedoch als Herausforderung an und schälte sie langsam und sorgfältig aus den Schichten, bis auch sie nur noch Unterwäsche trug. Diese war allerdings nicht weniger nass als der Rest ihrer Kleidung und verbarg weniger als sie eigentlich sollte.

Keevon murmelte ein leises „entschuldige" und wandte den Blick von ihr ab, was Morgane doch eine Sekunde stutzen lies. Ehe sie selbst bemerkte was diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte.

„Ach Keevon ich bitte dich, wir sind verlobt und das hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange", entfuhr es ihr seufzend. Er wagte nur einen sehr halbherzigen Blick in ihre Richtung. Das mochte ja durchaus richtig sein, aber verheiratet waren sie deshalb noch lange nicht.

„Außerdem.. Es sind gar keine richtigen Regeln sondern nur Tradition und Traditionen kann man ändern.. oder nicht?"

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah zu ihm. Seine Blicke trafen die ihren und ein leises seufzen entfuhr seiner Kehle. Das war für Morgane so gut wie ein ja. Sie lächelte und legte langsam die Arme um seinen Hals, während Keevon sie in die seinen schloss.

Im Zimmer war es still, nur das stetige Tropfen des Regens und hin und wieder ein Donnern waren zu hören. Das ganze Haus lag still und verlassen da. Leicht beugte Keevon sich zu ihr vor und seine Lippen trafen die ihren. Nur kurze Zeit verharrte er in diesem Kuss und löste ihn dann wieder.

Morgane blickte ihn lächelnd an, sagte kein Wort. Sie brauchten nicht reden, sie sah die Frage die in seinen Augen stand und er wiederum konnte die Antwort in den ihren lesen.

Als seine Hände ihr Hemdchen langsam nach oben schoben, ließ sie ihn ohne ein Wort des Protestes gewähren. Half ihm nur kurz dieses gänzlich abzustreifen. Sanft und sehr vorsichtig strichen seine Finger über ihre weiblichen Rundungen, sie schien so perfekt, so süß wie Honig und so schön wie eine Blume im Morgentau.

Wieder küsste er sie, länger dieses mal, zärtlich und doch verlangend während seine Hände tiefer glitten und das Höschen abstreiften.

Morgane hingegen blieb ungewohnt passiv und ließ ihn gewähren. Ermutigte ihn weder zu seinem Spiel noch hinderte sie ihn daran. Als er auch den letzen Hauch von Stoff von ihrem Körper gestreift hatte, löste er sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück um sie zu betrachten.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er und von dem stärker werdenden Regen fast übertönt.

Sie errötete leicht, doch für Schamgefühl war nun nicht mehr die rechte Zeit, sie hatte es schließlich selbst so gewollt. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überdecken trat sie auf Keevon zu küsste ihn sanft, wobei sie nun auch ihn von seinen Shorts befreite. Immerhin war er immer noch unerhört angezogen.

Ihre Initiative ließ Keevon lächeln, diese scheu die sie bisher an den Tag legte passte so gar nicht zu der resoluten Frau die er kannte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, wenn es schon soweit gekommen war, sollte dieser Abend für beide unvergesslich werden.

Mit einem amüsierten Blick zu Keevon räkelte sich Morgane leicht auf dem Laken, was ihr bewundernde Blicke von ihm einbrachte. Vorsichtig und bewundernd streichelte er ihren entblößten Leib hinab, als wäre sie aus Glas oder Porzellan.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie schloss die Augen, seine Berührungen einfach nur genießend.

Ohne mit dem Streicheln inne zu halten kroch Keevon neben sie ins Bett, beugte sich über ihr und bedeckte ihr Gesicht sanft mit küssen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge, doch ihre Augen hielt sie weiterhin geschlossen. Er zögerte kurz, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich tun sollte, was sich hier gerade anbahnte. Doch das Verlangen nach ihr wuchs mit jedem Augenblick und Morgane schien ebenso zu empfinden wie er selbst.

Seine Hände suchten ihren Weg wie von allein, umfassten fast schon zaghaft ihre Brüste, während er sich stetig mit den Lippen weiter hinunter arbeitete. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrem Hals, was seiner Freundin ein leises Schnurren entlockte. Verdutzt hielt er kurz inne und sah zu ihr hoch, ihre Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, wohl um zu erfahren was ihn hatte aufhören lassen.

„Warum hörst du auf?", fragte sie leise und streckte sich wieder ein wenig.

„Kätzchen", murmelte er, was ihr ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Die Frage allerdings hatte ihn erleichtert, sie tat es also nicht nur um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Er setzte erneut an ihrem Hals an, knabberte sich langsam weiter hinunter bis zu ihrem Brustansatz, wo er wieder kurz stockte.

Diesmal allerdings nicht, aus Scham oder Unsicherheit, sondern einfach nur um sie zu betrachten. Ihre Haut war sehr blass, fast wie Elfenbein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es war ihm vorher nie so aufgefallen, auch wenn Morgane immer ein sehr blasser Typ gewesen war. Lächelnd streichelte er sie weiter, knabberte sie zaghaft an und lächelte amüsiert, als er bemerkte, dass dies nicht ohne Wirkung blieb.

„Keevon.. du machst mir eine Gänsehaut"

Er blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig, knabberte stattdessen weiter an ihr und saugte leicht an ihrer Brust, während er seine Hand langsam und vorsichtig weiter nach unten wandern ließ.

Morgane erschauderte wieder leicht, als seine Hand auf ihrem Schenkel zum Ruhen kam und dort liegen blieb. Jeder einzelne seiner Küsse schien ein leichtes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut zu hinterlassen, welches nach mehr zu schreien schien. Sein warmer Atem auf ihrer bloßen ausgekühlten Haut regten sie fast schon mehr an als seine Berührungen.

Am liebsten hätte sie dies ewig genossen, doch je weiter Keevon sich hinunter in ihren Schoß arbeitete desto mehr wuchs das Verlangen nach ihm in ihr. Was auch immer er nun tat, sie würde ihn sicher nicht daran hindern.

Sie hatte kaum bemerkt wie er seine Hand sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Langsam und unauffällig um sie nicht zu verschrecken, strich diese nun auf die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, immer wieder innehaltend mit einem prüfenden Blick nach oben, als wollte er sichergehen, dass sie nicht abgeneigt war.

Mittlerweile hatte auch sie zumindest eine Hand in Bewegung gesetzt und streichelte zärtlich durch sein Haar. Mehr konnte sie gerade nicht tun, außer sie würde ihn unterbrechen und das lag nicht in ihrem Interesse.

Sie keuchte erschocken und doch ein wenig angespannt, als sie kurz seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Nicht mehr als ein kurzes Streicheln, sanft und Federleicht. Ihr Augen öffneten sich wieder und sie blickte in Keevons, der sie abwartend ansah, wie auf ihre Erlaubnis wartend, fortzufahren. Sie streichelte ihn lächelnd, was ihn zu einem Schmunzeln animierte und seine Hand kam erneut in ihrem Schoß zum liegen. Nur ganz zaghaft und vorsichtig begann er sie zu streicheln, während er selbst ein wenig weiter zwischen ihre Beine rutschte und leicht an ihrem Schenkel knabberte.

Erneut entrang sich ihr ein angespanntes Keuchen und ein zehrendes Verlangen regte sich tief in ihren Eingeweiden. Der Druck den seine Finger ausübten wurde immer intensiver, was sie die Finger ins Laken krallen ließ und ihr ein leises lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte.

Kurz verschwand der Druck, was ihr einen protestierenden Laut entlockte, dann spürte sie etwas warmes beweglicheres und Keevons heißen Atem zwischen ihren Schenkeln, während seine Finger sich kurz darauf sanft aber doch fordernd in sie drückten.

Ihre Hand krallte sich in Keevons Haaren fest unsicher ob sie ihn näher herandrücken sollte, oder von sich stoßen. Doch die Lust die er in ihrem Inneren entfacht hatte, ließ eigentlich nur eine Option offen. Immer intensiver wurden seine Bemühungen und entgegen jeglichen Rhythmus stießen seine Finger erneut in sie und entlockten ihr einen kurzen, halb unterdrückten Schrei.

„Keevon.. nicht", brachte sie mühevoll stöhnend hervor, was ihn überrascht innehalten und aufsehen ließ. Dies brachte ihr eine angemessene Pause, um ihren Atem wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Ich will dich", flüsterte sie mehr bittend als fordernd.

Er schmunzelte leicht und zog auch seine Finger zurück, um dann hoch zu rutschten und sie zärtlich zu küssen.

„Bist du dir sicher", flüsterte er und streichelte liebevoll über ihre Schenkel.

„Ja..." hauchte Morgane, sie war sich noch nie so sicher gewesen. Doch war Keevon es auch?

Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Seite, während er sie sich ein wenig zurechtrückte. Anscheinend hatte sein Spiel nicht nur bei ihr seine Wirkung gezeigt, denn er war ebenso bereit für sie wie sie für ihn.

Sehr langsam und vorsichtig um ihr nicht weh zu tun drang er schließlich in sie ein, was ihr erneut ein angespanntes Keuchen entlockte. Es fühlte sich richtig so an, wie zwei Teile eines Puzzles die nun endlich zusammengefügt waren. Doch seine Stillhalterei machte sie fast noch wahnsinniger als sein Spiel zuvor. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er sich langsam zu bewegen begann.

Sehr bedächtig wählte er sein Tempo, welches er allerdings nicht lange durchzuhalten schien, denn schon bald begann er sich zu steigern und drang fordernder in sie ein. Ihre Hände krallten sich angespannt in seinen Rücken, erst nur sehr locker. Doch je weiter er das Spielchen trieb umso fester krallte sie sich an ihm fest und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Eines ihrer Beine schlang sich fast wie von selbst um seine Taille, was ihm ermöglichte gleich noch intensiver in seinem tun zu werden.

Ihr Atem ging immer schwerer vor Anspannung, fest hielt sie ihn an sich gedrückt, als könnte er jeden Moment abbrechen, wobei er doch selber vor Leidenschaft fast verging. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und lustvoller, vermischte sich mit dem seinen, bis die Anspannung sich kaum noch auszuhalten ließ und sich mit einem unterdrückten Wimmern ihren weg ins Freie bahnte um schließlich in einem Schrei voller Verzückung zu enden.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis auf Keevon sich ihr anschloss und schwer atmend auf ihr zu ruhen kam.

Ausgelaugt blieben beide in dieser Position bis Keevon wieder einigermaßen bei Atem war und sich anschickte von ihr herunter zu rutschen. Doch Morgane hielt ihn fest und lächelte ihn an. Sie wollte diese intensive Nähe auskosten, solange ihr dies möglich war. Keevon schmunzelte und stupste ihr auf die Nase.

„Dann lass mich wenigstens nach unten, ehe ich dich erdrücke", flüsterte er und schob die Arme unter ihren Oberkörper und drehte sich mit ihr herum, so dass nun sie auf ihm lag.

„Du bist mir nicht zu schwer", murmelte sie und schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn.

Keevon lächelte und zog die Bettdecke über sie beide. All zu lange sollten sie so nicht verbleiben, nicht wenn seine Eltern jeden Moment wieder kommen konnten. Seine Mutter würde wohl entsetzt schreien und sein Vater eine Blitzhochzeit arrangieren.

Sanft streichelte und beobachtete er sie, sie wirkte wie ein Engel vom Himmel hinabgestiegen. Seufzend rückte er die Decke noch ein wenig höher, falls er doch einschlafen sollte, musste ja nicht jeder den hübschen Rücken von Morgane zu Gesicht bekommen.

---------

tbc


End file.
